A Vacation to an eerie house
by ahvs
Summary: Kanata and Miyu went to a town nearby Heomachi. They were asked a favor by Miyu’s mom to take a look after her friend’s grandma. The house looks old and eerie. What happened to the grandma? Who is the girl in a white dress? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

itle: A vacation to an old eerie house

**Title: A vacation to an eerie house**

**Description:** Kanata and Miyu went to a town nearby Heomachi. They were asked a favor by Miyu's mom to take a look after her friend's grandma. The house looks old. What happened to the grandma? Who is the girl in a white dress? Well, better read it and you will see…...and please advise that this is my first ever written fic. So don't forget to review. Hope you'll like it! Thanks!

_This story is dedicated to my new friend PrInCesS2902, she is the reason why I was push to write this story. She almost gave her time and effort to review my work and edit all my wrong grammars!! _

_She's my inspiration… thanks sis LAV YAH!!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DAA DAA DAA (how I wish –sigh-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-In Saionji temple-

"KANATA.!! Wait for me!!" said Miyu shouting.

"You're too slow... be QUICK!!" said Kanata while walking outside the house.

"I know! I know!" answered Miyu panicking.

"You're always doing this... what I supposedly do to you!" said Kanata as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, I told you to wake me up!"

"Ahhhhhh...I'm tired of this... Why can't you wake yourself!" said Kanata as he brushed his hair irritably.

"I just can't! I already put my alarm clock near my head... But it still didn't help" said Miyu as she ran inside the kitchen looking for her lunchbox.

"Better to buy 10 alarm clocks so that you may be alarmed!!" suggested Kanata.

"Yah… yah...I know!" said Miyu as she took her lunchbox.

"Come on we have only 1 minute before the class start!" said Kanata impatiently.

"Coming!..." (panting) heading towards Kanata.

"FASTER FASTER!! Now we need to run!!" Kanata yells at Miyu and they start to ran down the stairs of Saionji temple.

Well, that's life in Saionji temple, same dialog everyday. As usual, because of their lateness. Ms. Mizuno gave them a punishment.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!!

It's time to go home.

" Bye Bye Miyu-chan... see you next week! Don't be late next time...okay!" said Aya with a bit of concern.

" Oohh… Miyu-chan, I wish I can help you with the cleaning... But my parents already left out of town so I can't go home late." said Nanami as she tapped Miyu's shoulder.

"It's okay Aya-chan, Nanami-chan... I just need to face these consequences because this is my fault." said Miyu with full energy.

"Miyu-chan...We'll have to go! Bye!" said Nanami and wave her hands to Miyu.

"Jya Miyu! See you tomorrow" added Aya and hugged Miyu tightly.

"Goodbye to you both. See you next week!" said Miyu as she gave her friend a sweet hug and smile.

The classroom is already empty when...

"So my Kanata-kun and Miyu will be left here alone in the classroom..." said Christine looking at the back of Miyu.

"Oh my…oh my God" whispered Miyu.

"Then this is the best time to do loovey dovey thing isn't it?" with the black aura surrounding her, Christine is trying to pull out the blackboard attached the wall.

"No…No… That's not what you think it is...oh no!!" Miyu started to be frightened.

"Then both of you will confess feelings for each other...and married right away!!" Christine is now getting closer to Miyu with the blackboard over her arms.

"Ahhh... Kanata help!"

"STOP IT, Hanakomachi! That's not true..." said Kanata as he walked towards Christine.

"Actually I was assigned to clean Ms. Mizuno desk in the office...while Miyu will be the one to clean this classroom... So there is no reason for us to do what you're thinking..."

"Ohhh...really" said Christine as she snap back to reality. "So that what it is...I'm sorry, I shouldn't act that way. I better go home now...Miyu-chan, can you fix the blackboard for me? Thanks! BYE Kanata-kun!"

"Eh??" Miyu and Kanata sweat dropped.

Soon they are alone in the classroom.

"Miyu better fix the blackboard or else…" said Kanata calmly.

" Hey why me!! Oh no!"

"Miyu, I need to go to the teacher's office to clean Ms. Mizuno's desk."

"Okay then go... Umm… Are you still mad at me?"

"Do you think I'm still mad at you? Look at me...do I look mad?"

"Yes you are...!" answered Miyu

"So that will be your answer." Kanata sighed.

"Why you making things complicated? You can be happy if you want." said Miyu without thinking.

"Well I don't want to... this is your entire fault..."

"I'm sorry..." Tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

"Okay...okay…..this conversation won't do anything good. I'm not mad at all..." said Kanata gently.

"Are you sure?" said Miyu with teary eyes.

"Yah...so stop crying."

"Thanks" Miyu sobbed as she wiped her eyes with the use of her hands.

"Then I should go...lets finish it quickly"

"Okay let's do it! Go on...and oh Kanata after you clean Ms. Mizuno's desk will you help me to fix the blackboard?"

"Hey! It's your responsibility to fix that and besides, you are in charge for the classroom, right? See you later!" said Kanata as he rushed out from the room.

"What??...Hmmp!!" said Miyu angrily while tapping her feet on the hard floor.

-In Saionji temple...

KKKRRRIIINGGGG...

"Kanata, answer the phone please... I'm very tired!" said Miyu as she lay on the floor with her arms wide spread.

"What! Okay Okay, I'll get it...lazy!"

" Moshi Moshi!...oh Yes Mrs. Kouzuki...yah... where?... okay... its fine don't worry will be there…..tomorrow?...hmmmm...alright we'll do it! ... no problem...no that would be fine... don't worry...thanks also... take care!... Bye!

"Was that my mom?" asked Miyu

"Yup!"

"What did she say?"

"She's asking a favor if we can go to the house of her best friend's grandma at the town nearby Heomachi..."

"Why?" Miyu said as she got up and sat on the floor.

"She wants us to take a look after her friend's grandmother's condition...what she's doing... and how is she going."

"But why?"

"She said that her friend is out of the country for about 3 days... and she needs someone to stay at the house to look after her grandma..."

"But….Why us?"

"I don't know..."

"Why did you ask my mom? Why us? There must be someone whom from her family to take care her. Besides, we don't even know her..."

"Hey... hey... Don't ask me... we're just supposed to go and take a look. Plus, we are the nearest one….that's why she asked for it..."

"Yeah, fine! Then when we will go there?"

"Your mom said, we can drop by tomorrow ..."

"Okay!..... Hey that's fast…... We will be there tomorrow? And what make you easily agree with her favor? You're not that type of person..."

"Well she is your mom. That's why I accepted it"

"Okay... and by the way, Kanata... I'm sorry about what happen lately...maybe, I'm just feeling unwell..."

"No need to say sorry…I already forgiven you…" said Kanata smiling.

"Ha-ha...how I wish we can stay this way forever...no fighting..."

"I think it will be difficult for me..."

"Why??"

"Coz….you're-cute-when-your-angry!! Ha-ha" then he dashed outside.

"What??" then she felt her face turning like a red tomato.

MIYU POV:  
_I'm so excited about tomorrow...Kanata and I will be alone tomorrow at mom's best friend's house... I'm so excited about this...I wonder what I shall bring there... Let's get packing!_

KANATA POV:  
_Why did I say that? I almost slipped on the floor...woshhh..._

_-Morning...6:30am-_

"Miyu, you need to wake up before we miss the bus!!"

"Yah….I'm already awake...COMIN..." said Miyu yawning as she slid the door of her room.

"I already prepare our breakfast...come on and eat! I'll take a shower first!" said Kanata as he hurriedly went to the bathroom.

"Alright!"

_-Inside the bus-_

"Hey Miyu...are you okay? Something's wrong? You look somewhat pale." said Kanata as he looks at Miyu worriedly.

"Yah, I'm okay...Just feeling dizzy...I better to take a nap for a while..."

"Okay...you can lean on my shoulder if you want..."

"Eh?" Miyu was surprised on what Kanata said.

"Well, it's just if you want...if you don't! Then don't, simple!" Kanata's cheeks turned to a slight pink.

"Umm… Thanks Kanata, but no thanks" said Miyu as she leaned her head to the other way, hiding her crimson face and try to sleep.

Soon they reached their destination safe and sound. It's already evening when they arrived...

"Hey...This place looks pretty but quite odd... Are you sure this is the house?" asked Miyu nervously.

"Well I think so...It says here in the map..." Kanata reads the map and pointed the place.

"It looks like an abandon house to me... It's too old for someone to live here." said Miyu as she looked around.

"But you know, this place is kind of familiar to me. I don't know where I saw it..." said Kanata as he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe in a dream?"

"Maybe...come on let's check it out." said Kanata

"Okay let's go!"

They started to walk towards the house. The house is looks very old and huge. It's made of stone and bricks. The house is surrounded by tall grasses and scattered leaves, looks like it always had an autumn. Silence is everywhere and everything is quiet. The wind is whistling against the dead trees. Well some trees were dead, but some were full of leaves and pine needles.

A small garden is on the left side of the house. There are red roses and some white flowers blooming beautifully. Those flowers were planted too close to each other and look like a bed of blossom. The house was somewhat covered in vines and still pretty in a way, but eerie.

They get to the front door. Miyu looked up to see the very top of the house. There is a beautiful terrace filled with flowers and vines. She moved her head to see the rest of the building. She then captivated to see a window at the second floor, so strange yet so beautiful. With admiration, she stared at the window. The blonde girl then caught a glance of a silhouette form of a young girl. The girl is wearing a white dress, with big solemn black eyes and long black hair flowing down her waist. Her hands are holding a doll as she backs away from the window. Miyu gets chill. She went close to Kanata and clinged on his arms. She knew it'll probably her mind just playing images in her head. She then looked back at the front door with unease feeling and a bit of confused on what she saw.

Kanata quite surprised when he felt Miyu's hand on him but he tried to ignore it. Then the brunette boy walked up the door and started to knock.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK..

But no one answered. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and o his amazement. The door flew open by itself. Both of them jolted and stood still. Miyu closed her eyes and start chanting to calm herself.

Slowly she opened her eyes again. An old woman stood in front of them.

A lightning flash AAAAHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter

Okay here's the second chapter…

_FYI: Wannya and Ruu are not included in this story. So don't try to look for them, Okay! PEACE!! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Again I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! (UFO BABY) – Mika Kawamura owns it! _

_Chapter 2 Characters:  
_Miyu – 14 yrs. old / blonde hair / emerald eyes / pretty  
Kanata – 14 yrs. old / brown hair / brown eyes / handsome  
Esperanza – old woman  
Ori – black cat

_  
Names stated in the story:_

Hitomi – mother of Kanata  
Miki & Yu – Miyu's parents  
Bonne – granddaughter of Esperanza

**CHAPTER 1: **_**FLASHBACK **_

_Then the brunette boy walked-up to the door and started knocking,_

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK.._

_But no one answered. He grabbed the doorknob and to his amazement, the door flew open by itself...Both of them jolted and stood still. Miyu closed her eyes and started chanting a song to calm herself._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes again. An old woman stood in front of them._

_A lightning flash AAAAHHHHHHHHH_

--

**CHAPTER 2: **

"Excuse me?" asked the old woman wearing a black dress holding a black cat.

Small droplets of rain started to decant. Lightning struck at the east side of the town. Cold wind started to breeze and heavy rains started to pour down. The two teens stood still outside the house. They were frozen because of plain shock.

"Ahem!" the old woman coughed to cut their silence. "Kids, is there anything you want?" asked the old woman.

The two young teens looked at each other. They thought that the house is haunted and the one that stood in front of them is one of the ghosts.

"Oh…aha-ha-ha, yah! Sorry madam for our behavior. We're just…" said Kanata.

"Scared?" added the old woman.

The two teens nodded shivering.

"Ha-ha, you kids are funny…you think I'm one of the ghosts typically seen in a horror movies?"

The two kids laugh at each other because the old woman discerned their thought.

"Hey, you two, please come inside it's already raining, or else you might catch a cold" said the old woman.

"Oh…Thank you madam" said the two.

They both entered the house. As they stepped on the floor, Miyu felt strange suddenly. She felt a cold air blow in front of her face. "Does the wind come from the house?" then she thought maybe it's just the wind propelled outside, which entered the house and circulated inside. So she ignored the sudden feeling and started to walk inside the huge domicile.

The two were amazed on what they saw. The house was beautiful, marvelous and old fashioned. When you looked at the outside, it looked like an abandoned unit but when you go inside, it was beautiful. The windows from the inside seemed even bigger unlike when you look at it outside. The floors are carpeted. You will see a lot of huge portrait in the house. The ceiling is about 20 feet high with decorative lights hanging above it. There is a door on the far left, and far right. The top of the staircase shows the second floor, the bedroom hallway. The desk located at the right side of the house contains miniature faces of angels some of it are made of crystal others are wood. Along the walls were a few paintings of possible owner of the house.

"Kids, may I know the reason why you came here?" asked the old woman gently.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" said Kanata overwhelmed.

"Yah… this place is cool!" added by Miyu not paying attention to what the old woman was asking.

"Am…ahem…ah kids are you listening?" asked gently again by the old woman.

"Oh…so sorry…madam… we are here because we were asked by your granddaughter to come here in your house to accompany you and to check if you're okay."

"By the way I'm Miyu Kouzuki, daughter of Miki Kouzoki, friend of your granddaughter," said the blonde as she bowed her head.

"Oh! So you're the only daughter of Miki and Yu, nice meeting you!" said the old woman smiling.

"And I'm Kanata Saoinji…nice meeting you ma'am" said the brunette.

"Kanata…?" whispered the old woman.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with my name?" asked Kanata curiously.

"Oh… are you the son of Hitomi?

"Yes madam!" answered Kanata.

"Oh! Really? Nice meeting you again, you're almost grown-up! It's been a year since I saw you!"

"Oh really madam… maybe that's why when I first saw this place, it seemed familiar to me!" said Kanata cheerfully.

"You've been here since childhood, remember? Eh! Don't try to recall, you were just 5 years old at that time." said the old woman happily.

The two talked to each other cheerfully and left Miyu out of place.

"And by the way, Kanata" said the old woman as she looked at the blonde. "Is she your girlfriend?" asked the old woman curiously.

Kanata choked "No madam…no! No! no! She's just a drop-by boarder in our house, right Miyu?" said Kanata as he stuck his tongue to Miyu.

"Eh?! Yah! His right!" replied Miyu disgraceful.

"Oh! So you live in Saionji temple too! Wow!" the old woman uttered. "By the way thank you for coming. I really appreciate your effort! I am so happy that you came to visit me. My granddaughter Bonne shouldn't have bothered you at all. As you can see, I'm still alive and kicking. Although I'm already old, I still can manage myself!" said the old woman laughing.

The two laughed.

"And by the way I haven't introduced myself to you. If you don't remember my name Kanata, I'm Esperanza, you can call me granny if you want and this is Ori _(Meow!)_." said the old woman holding her cat. She smiled as she looks at the two.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Esperanza!" said the two teens.

"Me too." said the old woman. "So, do you want some tea? It's good to drink tea when it is raining, right?" said the old woman smiling.

The two nodded.

"Okay I'll get some tea…you may wait for me in the living room located at that door - left side." Then old woman pointed the room and left.

"Thank you madam!" said Kanata and Miyu.

-Inside the living room-

"Wow, Kanata this house is really gorgeous… Look! There is a beautiful porcelain vase over there… I need to take a look at that!" said Miyu running through the corner of the house where the vase is located.

"Hey Miyu, don't get crazy about that stuff…don't get close to it nor touch it…or you might break it!" said Kanata as he looked around the room.

"Of course I won't break it…I'm not that kind of idiot to do that!" said Miyu furiously.

"I'm just giving you a warning, so you better keep-out!" said Kanata with a bit of tone in his voice.

"I know. I know!" said Miyu ignoring Kanata's warning.

She hasn't touched the vase, when it suddenly cracked…

"I didn't touch it!" Miyu shouted nervously.

And the vase started to split into two pieces.

"Look what you've done! You broke the vase." said Kanata walking towards Miyu.

"I didn't! I haven't gotten near it when it suddenly cracked…" said Miyu nervously.

"What are we going to say if the old woman comes and sees this mess?" said Kanata anxiously.

"I don't know…it's impossible!" said Miyu stepping backward.

Suddenly the woman entered the room looking at them doubtfully.

"What's going on here?" asked the old woman in a high tone.

Miyu's body trembled. She didn't know what to say. She clutched Kanata's shirt and stood behind him.

"I don't know what to say Kanata…please help me, you know this is not my fault" whispered Miyu as she hid at the back of Kanata to cover the broken vase.

"What are you hiding for, Miyu?" said the old woman as she walked straight to Miyu.

Before the old woman came closer, Kanata interrupted.

"Sorry granny… Miyu accidentally broke this porcelain vase and she wants your forgiveness" said Kanata boldly.

"What??" Miyu whispered angrily "I told you I didn't break it!! How could you even tell her a lie!!"

"What do you expect me to say…that the vase broke itself…Do you think she'll believe in you?" Kanata whispered to Miyu.

"I HATE YOU! You put me in trouble. How could you do this to me!" said Miyu in a low tone, as she punched Kanata's back.

"It's okay Miyu. I have already forgiven you. I know that you did not do it! And I think that porcelain is old enough that even a slight voice might break it." said the old woman calmly. She smiled at Miyu so that she will feel calm and worry free.

Miyu sighed and felt peace in her heart. "Thank you Madam!"

"See, I told you. If you tell the truth, you don't have anything to worry about." said Kanata confidently.

"I told you I didn't break it, I hate you!" Miyu said as she hit Kanata.

"Ouch! That hurts!" said Kanata as he rubbed his head.

"Okay that's enough! You two, come over here. Leave the broken vase behind. Drink your tea while it is still hot!" said the old woman as she placed the cups in a small round table. They both drank and enjoyed the tea.

"Wow, this tea is great! I love the taste. It's so yummy!" Miyu said as she enjoyed sipping her tea.

"Ha-ha, it's good that you like it!" said the old woman "You know, you remind me of my granddaughter. She also loves to drink this homemade tea." said the old woman as she bows her head.

"Where is your granddaughter now?" asked Kanata curiously.

"Hmmm…well…she's gone" whispered the old woman. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What? I'm sorry Madam, I shouldn't have asked that." said Kanata worriedly.

"How did she die?" asked Miyu hesitantly.

Kanata looked at Miyu with astonishment and said "Stop asking that…it doesn't make sense. Don't you see she's already crying?" Kanata whispered to Miyu.

"Oh…I'm sorry granny. I shouldn't have asked that!" said Miyu dismayed.

"It's fine! I'm okay…I shouldn't be sad anyway…its been 7 years since she passed away, I should be relieved" said the old woman as she wiped her tears.

"Oh…it's already 7:00pm, I should prepare our dinner. But before that I will guide you to your respective rooms. Come, I'll show you the way!" said the old woman as she stood up and started to walk.

They went upstairs and proceeded in the hallway of the second floor. The hallway is made of wooden floor, wooden ceiling, and wooden walls. There is no carpet mounted on it. The lights are dim and cool. The pictures hanging on the wall were fascinating; it looked real and captivating except for the black portrait hanging at the corner of the hallway. When you first glance at the painting, you will see nothing, everything is black. However, when you focus your eyes and take a little closer on it, you will see a glimpse of a face of a girl crying for sympathy.

As they walk through the hallway, Miyu felt strange all of a sudden. It frightened her like somebody was watching her. Then she started thinking positive thoughts.

"So here we are." the old woman said as she stopped at the first door in the hallway. "Kanata this is your room. Hope you like it!" said the old woman as she opened the door.

"Thanks granny!" said Kanata cheerfully.

"And that room is yours, Miyu" pointed the old woman as they turned to the next door.

"Wow, thanks Madam!" said Miyu excitedly.

"So, I'll go to the kitchen and prepare our meal, you may take your shower if you want and after that we will eat. Okay!" said granny as she tapped the head of the two teens.

Then the two went to their respective rooms. Instead of taking a shower, Kanata took a nap while Miyu sat on the bed looking all over the place.

"Haaay! I'm so tired, maybe I should take a shower." then she went to the bathroom, but before she could enter the toilet, she heard someone's knocking at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yes? Is that you, Kanata?" shouted Miyu.

But no one answered. Still, the knocking didn't stop.

"Ori??_ No it can't be_" muttered Miyu to herself.

"Granny, is that you? I'm COMIN!!" said Miyu as she went to the door.

Still no one answered. The knocking continued. She reached for the door and slowly opened it. As soon as she opened the door the knocking stopped, she looked around and found nothing. She got a cold shiver, she felt like someone is watching her. Then she closed the door and as soon as it latched… the knocking started again. With a quick jerk she opened the door, and once again the knocking stopped. The knocking seemed to be playing with her; she was terrified at this point. So she went outside her room and ran toward Kanata's room. She found the brunette sleeping like a peaceful rock at the edge of the bed. She tried to wake him up.

"KANATA! KANATA! Wake up! Wake Up!" said Miyu as she shook Kanata.

"What?" Kanata mumbled still laying on the bed.

"Kanata…somebody is knocking at my room. But when I open the door no one is there. I close the door again but as soon as it's closed the knocking starts again! I'm so scared Kanata… I'm so scared!" Miyu said, terrified.

Kanata took a moment to open his eyes, and when he did he looked at Miyu irritably because he wasn't happy to be disturbed, he told her:

"Go-the-hell-back-to-your room! FREAK!"

-- _CHOW Time!_

"Hmmm…this food is great! I'm full!" said Kanata as he rubbed his stomach.

"I won't be surprised to hear that from you!" said granny

Miyu didn't speak, although she liked the food. She kept thinking about what happened to her awhile ago and how Kanata treated her badly. Her nerves are still shot…she still scared.

"What's wrong Miyu? Don't you like the food?" asked the old granny.

"Oh..! Well the food is perfectly delicious. I really love the taste!" said Miyu vigorously.

"But I don't think you like it…Something's bothering you?" asked again by the granny.

"Granny, maybe she's just jealous about your cooking, because she doesn't know how to cook decent food." said Kanata.

Miyu gave Kanata a _"stop-talking-IDIOT-or-I'll-kick-your-ass"_ look.

"Is that so, Miyu?" asked again by the granny.

"No granny that's not true. The truth is…I'm tired." said Miyu looking at Kanata irritably.

"Ah…alright! I know you traveled a long way just to see me, which I really appreciate a lot! So, better to finish your food first then after that you may go to bed!" said the old woman cheerfully.

-- In the hallway

"Oi! Miyu! Knock first before entering my room! Okay! Good night!" said Kanata as he tapped Miyu's head.

Miyu did not say anything.

"Okay! Good night to myself!" said Kanata as he went to his room and closed the door.

Miyu still didn't say any word. And without saying good night, she went straight to her room.

As soon as she closed the door…………the knocking continued…

_**To be continued…….**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Again, I would like to thank Isidora and Princess 2902. They knew already how I really appreciate them. To those who read and review my work –thanks again for the comments- And to those who just read my work and did not submit any reviews, it would be better to submit it now. So that I may know if you like it or not! God bless us all! _


	3. Chapter 3

--In the hallway

_Chapter 3 is here…Actually, during this past few weeks, I'm too crazy doing a lot of important stuff and I need to exert more effort to meet my deadline. But I promised to myself that I'll make sure that I will post my next chapter before the end of this week. And I'm so thankful that I finally made it… Hope you like it!_

_Before you start reading I have a joke: _

_Somebody and nobody were playing; somebody killed nobody. __**Crazy**__ sent the message to the police. "Police! Police! Somebody killed nobody!" The police said "Are you __**CRAZY**__!" _

"_Yes! that's my name." _

Understood? Well, better read it again…('v')

_**FLASHBACK**_

 In the hallway

"Oi! Miyu! Knock first before entering my room! Okay! Good night!" said Kanata as he tapped Miyu's head. Miyu did not say anything.

"Okay! Good night to myself!" said Kanata as he went to his room and closed the door.

Miyu still didn't say any word. Furthermore, without saying good night, she went straight to her room.

Soon as Miyu closed the door…the knocking continued…

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Miyu was so terrified. She couldn't take it any longer; she locked the door and hurriedly placed a desk in front of it, so that no one will take an effort to go into her room. She switched-on all the lights, opened the television, climbed to her bed and covered herself with a blanket. However, the knocking continued, so she covered her ears with a pillow and started babbling.

_"What's wrong me? I don't know what's going on here…this is not normal." _she gasped for air_. "I better go to sleep. I know this is not real…this is just my imagination. Yes, my imagination! Take note I-MA-GI-NA-TION!"_ she muttered to herself hundred times.

After a minute the knocking stopped. For the rest of the night, she laid on the bed… praying that noise won't come close to her.

At about an hour the knocking started again…

"Then she heard a voice saying "MIYU! Miyu! It's me Kanata! Can I talk to you, please?"

"Oh…Kanata!" whispered Miyu as she rushed into the door and slightly opened it. Then she saw Kanata worriedly standing outside of her room.

"Miyu, I know you're still mad at me…, but you should at least try to listen."

"Are you the one knocking at my door?" she asked

"Yeah! I was knocking for almost a minute, and you didn't even respond. Didn't you hear it?"

"Oh..oh..yah…yah…I mean…NO!" Miyu said as she made a small laugh.

"What do you mean? Okay…I know I spoke badly against you, and I'm so sorry about that. Because of that I couldn't sleep, I was bothered by my conscience." said Kanata as he scratched his head.

"Okay, at least you realized it was your fault." said Miyu as she crossed her arms.

Kanata didn't say any a word.

Miyu sighed, "Alright! Forget about that, I have already forgiven you, now you may go to sleep." said Miyu as she tapped Kanata's shoulder.

"Is that so? Thanks…and oh, I forgot to ask you. I didn't get what you were trying to say at that time. Why did you wake me up? What happened to you then?

"Oh…It's nothing…!" said Miyu as she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah…yah…I was just day dreaming on that time, no need to worry…ha-ha" said Miyu as she decided not to tell Kanata about the weird knock.

"Okay then…Good night!" said Kanata as he went straight to his room.

"Good night too…" said Miyu as she sighed in relief. "Thank God, it's not a ghost. My goodness, I was almost scared to death!"

Miyu found it weird that she was so freaked out at that time. Now she can sleep calmly and peacefully. She immediately climbed to her bed, laid gently on it and closed her eyes. For a few seconds she already slept.

After an hour, the air in the room became colder, she was breathing so hard that the window fogged up instantly. She pulled her blanket, turned to her right, and breathed heavily. However, she could no longer take the cold temperature in her room, so she decided get up and turn off the air conditioner…then she saw the window was widely opened. She walked straight to the window to close it. As she was closing it, she noticed a thick fog outside.

She stopped and looked at the window for a moment. The fog laid low on the garden of flowers it was eerie like in an old horror movie. As her eyes focused, it seemed as if there was a white figure standing by the old oak tree. As she looked closer, the figure seemed to be a little girl with a long black hair staring back at the house. The thick fog seemed to engulf the girl and realized the figure that she is looking is no longer in the garden but rather standing towards her. She quickly turned around and hid behind the curtains. Her heart was pounding so fast that she could even hear it. Then she heard a scuffing noise going over the carpet heading towards her. She tried to peek for a moment if it is true then all of a sudden, a huge black figure stood up behind her and made a low screaming noise. A strong wind hit her face with enormous sound and dispersed quickly. She fainted.

The next thing she knew it was time for her to wake up. She found herself laying on the carpeted floors. She ignored what happened last night and considered it as a dream. Yes, a very bad dream. She shook her head and stood up. She looked at the floor and gasped….There were dried up muddy little footprints leading to her. She slowly followed the footprints and ended up in front of the window of her room. She was startled by a knock at the door, it was Kanata.

Miyu was visibly upset, as she told Kanata what had happened. She requested him to go into in her room to see the footprints. But to her amazement, the footprints were gone.

"Miyu, you're still dreaming!" said Kanata.

Kanata walked through Miyu's room, as he examined the place thoroughly, as he examined the place. He found out that everything was secure. Again, it must be her imagination. Yes, it was just her imagination, and she agreed on that.

They both went downstairs to look for granny, but they failed to find her. They found a note in the refrigerator saying:

_Kanata/Miyu,_

_I'm going to meet my friends in the park. _  
_I already prepared your breakfast and left it in the kitchen table.  
I'll be here before sunset. I left Ori with you. Please keep an eye on her. Thanks!_

_Love,  
Granny  
_  
"Why did she leave us, we should be the one keeping an eye on her? Not on a cat!" said Kanata.

"You know, it's hard to understand older people, they are all weird!" said Miyu as she shook her head.

"I agree to that." nodded Kanata.

The two just went to the kitchen and ate silently. Miyu wanted to say something to break their silence. But before she could speak, she was interrupted by a sudden BANG!

"WHAT'S THAT!!" shout Kanata as he stood up from his chair and ran towards the sound.

"AHHHH!" Miyu screamed.

Kanata turned around and saw Miyu standing on the chair holding a fork.

Kanata quickly looked at his surroundings. He saw something like a black figure running towards him. He was stunned for a moment. As he stood steadily, he found out that the running figure was a mouse chased by a black cat.

"A MOUSE! a mouse! There's a mouse behind you!" shouted Miyu.

A small piece of plaster dropped on Kanata's head as he looked at the two creature running back and forth.

Ori the black cat was chasing the mouse. The cat crashed into Kanata's feet and struggled to rise up, The cat jumped into the table, leaped over the chair where Miyu was standing _(Miyu screamed!)_ go down the chair legs and slide in the waxed. Kanata went to the dirty kitchen to look for a broom, but could not find anything. He found out that the kitchen exit was open, so he hurriedly chased both cat and the mouse and lead them outside the house. Miyu almost fainted as she stepped down from the chair breathing nervously.

**--XXX--**

It was such a boring day in the house after the cat and mouse incident. It was such a boring day in the house. However, due to that incident, they decided not to look for the old woman but rather stay in the house and looked for Ori. They watched TV in the living room while waiting for the old woman's return. They sat on the couch opposite to each other, eating popcorn while Ori the cat_,_ on the other side is playing with a ball of yarn string. They were watching an eating contest on the TV when suddenly the show was cut by a commercial break of some sort of shampoo. The TV started cutting out slightly and then the commercial ended and went totally black... All of a sudden, a picture flashed on the screen.

They saw an image of a long black haired little girl wearing a white dress and a brunette boy standing on her right wearing a green shirt and jeans short. They were both playing in a garden swing surrounded by beautiful flowers. The wrong thing in a picture was that the little girl had no eyes, just bloody gaping holes where eyes should be placed. The little girl looked like she was almost dying yet the little boy was still smiling.

Right after the picture, Ori came in front of the television and blocked it. The two just sat there stunned at what they saw.

No one tried to say anything for twenty minutes when Miyu finally asked, "Did you see that?" and Kanata said "What, the two kids playing on the swing? Yeah I saw it".

Miyu called Aya over the phone and asked if she was watching the same TV program and if she saw anything weird. Aya said she saw nothing.

The two decided to switch-off (remove dash) the television and do other things. Kanata was still sitting on a couch reading his _manga_ while Miyu was sitting on the small chair looking at the window wondering about what happen to her last night and the weird picture, which flashed in the screen. Miyu wanted to start a conversation regarding that but she decided to remain silent.

Several hours have passed Kanata went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He left Miyu sitting on the window still looking far away, feeling sleepy.

Suddenly Miyu heard a sweet small voice saying, _'Do you want to play with me?'_

Miyu blinked, it was a voice of a little girl. She looked around and saw nothing. Kanata was not around and the only creature that she saw was Ori who is just sleeping beside her. Once more, she heard the voice again saying, '_Do you want to play with me?'_

She froze in fear. She again looked around in every corner of the room but saw nothing. Then she moved back to the window and looked outside when suddenly a girl whom she saw on TV, stood in front of her leaning outside the window. Her black hair covered her face and her head was tilted forward as if looking at the floor. The girl started to walk towards her at a normal pace. Miyu was shocked for a moment. She didn't know what to do, she was stunned and almost frozen but she tried to step backward to get away from the girl when suddenly she slipped down the floor and lay flat on the floor. She screamed but no voice came out to her mouth. She tried to get up but she couldn't, her ankle swollen badly. She wanted to cry for help but she was not able to speak. Then she saw the girl pass by the window wall moving towards her. She backed out and crawled on the floor but the little girl held her feet and tried to stop her from moving. She freaked out and screamed!

Then from somewhere far away she heard her name _Miyu_. "_Miyu, Miyu! Are you alright?_" She opened her eyes. "Miyu I was so worried about you, are you okay?" It was Kanata "Why are you sleeping in here?" asked Kanata.

As she moved her head, she saw Kanata holding her in his arms looking (at her) worriedly. Then she realized that she was lying on the wooden floor for about an hour. Her mind was still cloudy from waking up; she looked at her feet and saw a mark of a hand traced on her legs - slowly vanishing.

"What's wrong with you, Miyu?" asked Kanata

She looked at him with astonishment and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. She started to wipe away her tears then she asked wondering, "What happened to me?" asked Miyu still out of her mind.

"Miyu, I saw you laying on the floor unconscious. Are you okay? What's eating you?" Kanata said as he gave her a glass of water.

Miyu thought that this would be the best time to tell Kanata on what she saw a while ago.

"So Miyu, you want to tell something, right?" asked Kanata

"Yah…yah…I know that I need to tell you something." said Miyu as she nervously got up and sat on the floor. "Okay, here it goes." she gasped for air before she said her next line. "I know you won't believe me…but you need to." she sighed, gasped again and breathed heavily.

"Okay, I'm listening." said Kanata as he placed his right hand under his chin.

"Okay here it is…" then she breathed again heavily.

"You know, you're making you're story more complicated. Why don't you say it right away?" said Kanata impatiently.

"Okay, alright! I'll say it right away… but don't be surprised on what will I say… okay?!" said Miyu nervously.

"I will… I will… go on" said Kanata irritably.

At this point, Miyu started to cry uncontrollably as she tried to explain to Kanata what she had just seen. She told the story the day before they entered the house; the little girl with a black hair wearing a white dress, the broken vase, the weird knock on her door, her dream last night, a picture flashed on the TV screen suddenly and the reason why she was laying on the floor. Miyu was visibly upset as she told Kanata every single detail that happened to her. After a few minutes, she was able to calm down.

"Miyu, I think your mind is just playing tricks with you. You're thinking too much." Kanata concluded.

Miyu looked at him with disappointment. Then she said…

"WHAT! You think that with all these freaky things happening to me I'm just thinking too much! I can't believe this…" said Miyu shouting in dismay.

"Hey, calm down!" said Kanata as she shook Miyu's shoulder.

Miyu shrugged as she removed Kanata's hand in her shoulder. "Now I know, I shouldn't have told you that…but believe me Kanata… I saw it…I saw it with my two naked eyes!"

"We shouldn't at least conclude your stories… we still need a better explanation for that!"

"Explanation? What explanation? Kanata, you need to trust me… there's something wrong in this house. I haven't seen any ghost in my entire life. But in this place…this place is different… I can sense it"

"I know what you are trying to say… but we need proof!"

"Proof? I'm the proof!!...You're not helping me either!" said Miyu as she stood up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Kanata as he stood also.

"Why is it hard for you to believe me?!" said Miyu, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look! I'm trying to help you." said Kanata in a low but angry voice.

"HELP? You're not helping me! How will you be able to help me if you don't believe me!" said Miyu angrily as she wiped her tears, turned around and ran.

She left Kanata looking at her worriedly.

Miyu couldn't take it any longer. She went back to her room and locked the door. She closed all the curtains, sat on the bed, and began to cry uncontrollably. Miyu didn't understand why those things happened to her but she couldn't shake the feeling of not being understood.

"_Miyu, I think your mind is just playing tricks with you_. _You're thinking too much" _

Those words coming from Kanata's mouth played in her mind all over again. Miyu began to be anxious again. She can't stop crying but she began to think. _"Maybe it's just my imagination. Why I'm always imagining those kinds of weird things?…it doesn't make sense"_ "Am I Crazy?" Miyu asked herself…

A sudden cracked of thunder was heard from a distance…

**_To be continued…_**

**--XXXX--**

**Author:** Alright, I know you're still waiting for the best part…but I'll make sure that on the next chapter I'll do my best. Don't forget to leave reviews…Thanks for reading!

(And oh by the way… Who among you knows about the last name of Hello Kitty? If you post a review I'll tell you what it is… (v) But I guess some of you already knew it…ha-ha-ha! Just asking non-sense…)


	4. Chapter 4

--I would like to thank kezee and mistruthfully for submitting a review on my previous chapter.  
Special thanks to Isidora for giving her time and effort to review and check my work. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! How I wish I could add this story in anime/manga. I'm not kidding! **(v)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Almost 6:30pm

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was pouring so hard that in a few seconds the house was completely drenched. The lightning struck in the east side of the town. Electricity went off and the whole village was engulfed by a huge darkness. In that moment, Miyu was still sitting on her bed, sobbing. She looked around and wiped her tears. The whole room was covered by pitch darkness. She was, again, terrified, she adjusted her eyes and tried to stand up and looked over around the room but all she could see was darkness and only darkness. It was dark but the frequent lightning helped her see where she was headed to. She hurriedly walked towards the door and quickly opened it. Due to her nervousness and clumsiness, she accidentally hit her right hand on the door and ended up hurting herself. She quickly held her hand and watched as the blood began to ooze out of her wounded hand.

Lightning struck. Miyu covered her ears and almost sat on the floor as she heard every thunder that burst from the sky. She was so scared. Suddenly Miyu heard something in the dark. She tried to figure out from where the noise actually came from. She realized it was coming from the hallway. Shivers ran down through her spine. A sudden thought crossed her mind. Could it be the ghost of the little girl or could it be Kanata? However, she thought that the former didn't make sense if she continues considering that idea, she knew that it will end up in nothing because nobody would care to believe and consider her story a true.

This tension was killing her so much and she couldn't just sit there in the dark waiting for Kanata to look after her. Her heartbeat was increasing every second. She could even feel the blood rushing up to her head and her hands numb too. She decided that sooner or later she will face the ghost courageously, so why not get over with her as soon as possible? She bravely stood up and started to walk downstairs.

"Kanata! Are you there? Where are you?" asked Miyu nervously as she slowly stepped down in the stairway.

"Kanata! Where are you?!" Miyu shouted.

She reached the foot of the stairway and went through the main lobby. However, there was no sign of Kanata there. She walked straight to the kitchen and fretfully peeped inside. Suddenly thunder struck again and to her surprise, something cold and wet jumped on her face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH"

She fell backwards and accidentally hit her back and head on the bookshelf that was placed in front of the kitchen door. She was so shocked that she became unconscious. After that everything went blank. She quickly gained consciousness when a book fell down and hit her head.

"Ouch!" Miyu shouted in frustration.

"Meow!" The cat stood silently beside her, failing to understand why Miyu reacted in such a manner.

"Oh, what happened to me?" Miyu said as she rubbed her head and tried to sit on the floor. "Hey!" said Miyu as she looked at the cat sitting beside her. "Ori, are you the one who jumped on my face?" Miyu asked the cat.

"Meow!" answered the cat.

"Oh, really? You scared me, huh!" said Miyu as she gently stroke the head of the cat.

"Hey, do you know where Kanata is? Did you see where he went? Do you want to help me? Okay, come on let's go and find him." Miyu said as she took the cat on her arm.

She almost got-up when her eyes fell upon the book on the floor. She slowly put down the cat beside her and picked up the book. She decided to return it back to the shelf, but before she placed the book on the ledge, she noticed an old pink paper slip and fall to the ground.

She quickly picked up the paper and returned it to the book, but before she did, she became curious of what was inside. She looked closely at the paper. It was nicely folded with a heart shape stick at the center of the opening. Although the pink paper looked old, it still smelled of a scent.

"_Hmmm… maybe this is a love letter which came from a secret admirer_." Miyu thought as she giggled. The place was too dark and it was hard for her to read the letter if she will just rely on the frequent lightning. She opened the drawer assembled in the shelf and looked for a candle and a match. Luckily, she found the two. She slowly lit the candle and placed it on the floor of the main lobby. She opened the letter and read its contents slowly. It said:

Around the corner, I had a friend  
In this great city, that has no end  
Yet the days go by and weeks rush on  
And before I knew it, another year was born  
And I never saw my old friend face  
For a life is a swift and terrible race  
He didn't know I like him just as well  
As in the days when we always played  
We played hide and seek  
And swung under the tree  
We ran over the garden full of glee  
We laughed and laughed until we were fulfilled  
Not knowing what that future has to be

Now we are busy, tired in school  
Looking for the things that looked so cool  
Tired of playing foolish games  
Tired of trying to make a name  
Tomorrow I will say, "I will visit him"  
Just to show that I still cared for him  
But tomorrow comes and tomorrow goes  
And distance between us grow and grows  
Around the corner, yet miles away  
I got sick that has no cure anyway  
I keep on thinking if he still remembers me  
And no idea why he didn't visit me  
But I promised myself not to forget  
Being a friend of a hard to get  
I keep on waiting until he comes  
But no friend entered till it dawned  
And that's what I deserve in the end  
Still waiting, I, a vanishing friend.

"Hey, this is not a letter, this is a poem!" Miyu talked to herself. It was such a very touching poem written by a sick friend, who still waiting for her longed best friend to visit her before she died.

"I wonder if she's still alive." Miyu thought.

"Why didn't this stupid guy bother to visit his best friend? Didn't he know that his friend was sick?" she almost shouted as she said those lines.

"Who are you talking to?" said the voice came from the door.

"Huh!" said Miyu as she turned around to see the person who is talking.

"I said who are you talking to?" It was Kanata who asked that question.

"Kanata, you're here! Where have you been?" asked Miyu with smile on her face.

"I just went outside to look for Ori… she ran outside because she was so afraid of thunder. Fortunately, you have her!" said Kanata.

"Yah…actually I was so scared when she appeared to me awhile ago. Did you know that she jumped over my face!" said Miyu as she looked at the cat with annoyance.

"Oh, really? Ha-ha!" laughed Kanata.

"What's funny about that? She gave me a heart attack!" said Miyu as she placed her hand on her chest.

"So you're okay now, ne?" asked Kanata "or still afraid of ghost?" he added.

Miyu breathed heavily, she ignored Kanata's question and changed the topic. "Well, granny is not here yet, I wonder where she is now…"

"Yah… I also thought of that, she said she will be here before sunset. But still she's not here." said Kanata as he looked at the front door.

"Do you think, we should look for her?" asked Miyu with concerned in her eyes.

"I don't think so… besides it's still raining. We don't know this town yet and what danger lies beyond if we tried to walk outside."

"Yah, your right!"

"All we have to do is just wait for her return."

--

The two decided to sit on the floor at the main lobby facing the front door of the house, hoping for the old woman's safe return. The clock struck at 8:00pm, but no old woman entered. Then the time turned to _9:00pm……..9:30pm_…….still no sign of old woman. Miyu yawned and started to close her eyes, while Kanata on the other hand was still sitting, waiting attentively.

_10:30pm_...Miyu is now sleeping soundly as she sat not knowing that her head is now slightly bent on Kanata's shoulder. Kanata looked at Miyu with astonishment and wonder. Maybe that was her first time to sleep peacefully in the house, so he decided not to bother her. Then suddenly he noticed a wound on Miyu's right hand. He took the blonde's hand and carefully examined it.

Miyu's eyes suddenly popped up and slowly looked at Kanata bewildered.

"Kanata, why are you holding my hand?" asked Miyu, confused.

Kanata looked at her in surprise. They looked at each other for about 6 seconds, their face was mostly about an inch, close enough to see each other images in the eye. They moved their face quickly and looked at their opposite side, bright crimson colored their cheeks.

"Miyu what happened to your right hand?" asked Kanata still holding the blonde's hand.

"Oh… this… it's nothing, actually…I..I…I…accidentally hit my hand on the door." answered Miyu

"Ohh!...Next time be careful!" said Kanata as he let go Miyu's hand.

"Oookay!" nodded Miyu, her face still red.

--

_11:45pm _

"Do you think we need to stay up this long? I'm tired of waiting, it's almost 11:45pm. We better look for her… something might have happened." said Miyu worriedly.

"But we do not know where she is!" said Kanata

"We can start at the park." Miyu suggested.

"I don't think we can be able to ask someone at this time."

"That's your fault! We should have looked for her awhile ago but you insisted not to!"

"Don't blame me! I was just after our health."

"What?? But, how about granny?"

"Alright! Alright!...then I'll go look for her." said Kanata, defeated.

"Then let's go!" said Miyu as she stood up.

"Hey! I said I'll be the one to look for her, you better stay here and wait for me."

"What?! I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I want to go with you!"

"NO! Stay here and wait for me! Got it?"

"I don't want to! Why don't you just let me go with you? Besides I won't be a burden."

"I know… but it would be better if you just stay here. Maybe at this point granny was already on her way home. Just wait while I search for her. You can call me on my cell phone if she's back."

"But…"

"No buts! Just wait and call in case. Okay?"

"Fine!" said Miyu dismayed.

"Don't worry I won't take long."

"Okay!... take care of yourself."

"Sure!"

--

Kanata walked outside the house and start searching for the old woman. He didn't know where to begin. He was just following where his feet will direct him to. He tried to go to the park…but because the town was too big and he had no idea where it is, he asked one of the bystanders. The bystander didn't know the place as well because he was also new in the town. Instead, he directed the brunette to go to the left side of the street to ask somebody out there. Kanata passed by an open restaurant and looked for someone who is capable of answering him correctly. He asked the lady who was standing outside the restaurant. "Miss, do you know where the park is?"

"Hmmm…Yah! I'll tell where it is…if you give me a sweet kiss…" said the young lady as she held Kanata's arm and gave him a flying kiss.

"What? No thanks, I'll just ask somebody out there!" said Kanata as he shrugged the lady off.

"Oh…you're so cute when you're angry… why don't you just come inside and I will sketch the place to you clearly."

"No, I better go!" said Kanata irritably as he tried to get rid of the lady.

"Hmmp! Stubborn kid!" said the young lady as she went back to her position.

--

Meanwhile, inside the house. Miyu was still sitting on the floor waiting for the old woman's return. She was hoping that Kanata might able to find granny and return to the house safe and sound. Her eyes felt sleepy and tired. It was almost 30 minutes since Kanata went out. She tried to keep her eyes focused but she couldn't fight it anymore, so she decided to just take a short nap to relax her eyes. As she fell into a deep sleep, she began to dream. In her dream, she was laying on the couch in the living room while listening to music, when suddenly an unexpected BOOM startled her. There was a knock on the front door, a slow methodic pounding – Boom! Boom! Boom! She went to the door and answered it "Is that you, Kanata?" When she opened the door, no one was there. She stepped out on the front door and looked at the yard. The sky was dark and covered with clouds. There was a strange glowing fog blanketing the garden beside the house.

As she looked at the garden, she saw a little boy and a little girl playing hide and seek. Their ages were somewhat 5-6 years old. They laughed with excitement as they found each other's presence. They ran over the garden of flowers and sat on the swing under the old oak tree. The garden was echoed by their laughter with delightful and friendly pranks, one will see in their movements that they are truly happy. The gracefulness of youth flowed within their youthful faces. Innocence lied behind their eyes as they laughed and played at the swing.

Miyu started to walk on the garden. She went near the path were the two kids were swinging. She looked closely at the two, when suddenly the girl appeared quickly behind her and asked "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" The voice was soft and sweet, but her tone sounded annoyed. Miyu was so shocked at the sudden appearance of the girl, but this time Miyu asked the girl bravely "Who are you?" she demanded with asperity "What is your name?"

The girl showed an angelic smile, although she was not evidently amused. She answered, "I asked you first, so you must answer me before I answer your question."

"Well, okay-okay! I'm Miyu…Miyu Kouzuki… I was just walking and looking over this place when I saw you two playing… I was just happy looking at you two." Miyu answered smiling.

"Really? Is that so? OR YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE MY BESTFRIEND OUT FROM ME?!" shouted the girl.

"Oh-no-no-no, of course I won't do that… I was just…" explained Miyu nervously.

"Never mind… just ignore my question. Well by the way my name is Kezee, I'm Mrs. Esperanza's grand daughter, I live in that house." she pointed to the place where Miyu and Kanata were staying "My friend came over here to visit and to play with me." added the little girl.

"Oh, really?" those were the first words that came to Miyu's mind. She was surprised when the girl pointed to the house where she lived. It was the same house where she and Kanata were staying. She didn't bother to ask the girl how, because she didn't want to make their conversation longer.

"So Kezee, what's the name of your friend?" asked Miyu as she pointed to the boy playing on the swing.

"Him? Well, his name is……….Ka-na-ta!" answered the girl smiling."

"WHAT!?" Miyu was so shocked as she looked at the brunette. Yes, that boy was actually Kanata! But, how did he become small? Was she dreaming or what? Actually, the boy's face resembled closely to Kanata's. But how come? Did an alien abduct him and made him young? No, No, No, many people had similar faces. It could be a look-alike, compared to an actors or actresses or it can be people everywhere. Yes that's it! And that will be the better conclusion. Those thoughts crossed Miyu's mind, not noticing the little girl is now leaning at her side, then she asked:

"So-do-you-want-to-play-with-me?"

Miyu quickly looked at the girl and to her surprised, she saw the girl's head turning 360 degrees.

Miyu was so terrified that she fainted on the spot!

--

Later she was revived back when Kanata sprinkled some water on her face. "Miyu! Miyu! Wake-up!"

"Hey, I told you to wait for me inside the house, not outside!" said Kanata furiously.

Miyu's eyes opened. Soon she saw herself lying on the front door stair outside the house. How did she get out of the house? She thought to herself. Looking up at Kanata, she said "I'm fine, maybe I just dozed off while watching the full moon." She lied.

"Don't you know that you might have to caught a cold if you stayed in here for so long?!" Kanata said, still angry.

"I'm sorry… " Miyu said as she lowered her head.

"Come on…let's go inside!" said Kanata as he grabbed Miyu's right hand and dragged her inside.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Miyu cried "Can't you see my hand is hurt?" she added as she shrugged Kanata's hand out of her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't notice that……I think we should treat that before it gets worst…wait for me here, I'll just take some bandage and ointment." said Kanata as he quickly went upstairs.

"No need!" said Miyu as she stopped Kanata.

The brunette stopped as he looked back at blonde "Hm! What do you mean no need?" he asked.

"I'll be fine besides this is just only a simple scratch… this is not a big deal."

"Are you sure? You almost yelped when I held it." asked Kanata unconfidently.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, I'll be fine!" said Miyu.

"Okay! You said so…" said Kanata as he put his two hands at the back of his head.

"By the way Kanata, did you find granny?" asked Miyu worriedly.

"Yah!" answered Kanata.

"Where did you find her? Where is she? How is she doing? Is she hurt?"

"Hey hold on for a second… Actually, I saw her in her room sleeping soundly."

"Really? How come we didn't see her?"

"I don't know why. I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Wow! That's weird…she didn't even tell us that she' has already arrived. What's up with her?"

"Maybe, we should just ask her tomorrow morning."

"Yah, you're right!"

"Come on… let's go back to our rooms. I feel so tired!"

The two decided to go upstairs.

--

While walking in the hallway, Miyu asked Kanata.

"Ahmm… Kanata…"

"What?"

"Hmmm… can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Hmmm… well…is it possible for you to allow me to sleep in your room?"

"Huh?"

"Hey! Don't think of anything…. I just want to…."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me your freaky scared"

"…" Miyu clasped her hand and looked at Kanata.

"Hmmm! I guess I'm right! Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!"

"Okay fine… but please I'm begging you. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, but you will sleep on the floor." Kanata decided.

"What?"

"So…you're against my decision, ha! Okay, forget about sleeping in my room."

"No! I have no intentions of opposing. I will gladly sleep on the floor."

"Good, so it's decided!"

The two decided to sleep together in one room. Kanata opened the door and slowly went inside. Miyu entered the room and looked over the place. She didn't feel anything weird in the room. Now she was confident that she will be able to get some sleep without being bothered by a ghost, although she didn't want to be in the same room as Kanata's. Miyu placed the futon on the floor while Kanata was now peacefully laying on his soft warm bed. Miyu was so annoyed as she looked at the brunette. She placed her futon and quickly laid on it and closed her eyes.

"Miyu, will you please close the door? I forgot to shut it."

"Why me! Aghh! Okay I'll close it" Miyu stood irritably and went to the door.

"Thanks!" said Kanata as he returned to sleep.

"Thanks your face!!" muttered Miyu as she went back to her futon.

"What did you say? Huh?"

"Oh…nothing, I said you're very much welcome…and I really appreciate your goodness by letting me stay in your room…you're such an accommodating person! ha-ha" said Miyu as he looked at Kanata fiercely.

"Oh…it's quite long…how come it is been placed in a short cut mode?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho… You're thinking too much…I know you're tired, go back to sleep!"

"Okay! Good night!" said Kanata.

"Good night too!" said Miyu.

Then the two slept peacefully.

--

After a few hours, the temperature in the room became colder. A strong breeze went across the half-open window of Kanata's room. Miyu suddenly felt a chill. She felt her entire body was shivering causing her to wake up from a deep sleep. She pulled her blanket tightly against her to feel its warmth. She fell back again to sleep but this time she was awakened by a creaky noise coming outside the room. She opened her eyes and looked at the bedroom door. She saw the doorknob turn slowly as if someone was about to opened it from the other side. Then she felt a presence that she could not explain. It was as if there was someone who wanted to enter the room. She quickly shut her eyes nervously. She was so scared to open her eyes because she was so terrified on what she might see. She couldn't help herself from being frightened. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes. She bravely stood up on her futon and decided to wake Kanata up. But when she turned around, she was shocked on what she saw. The ghost of the little girl was sitting on Kanata's abdomen while her face leaned closely into the brunette.

Miyu stood up in horror not knowing if she would scream or move from her place. Finally, she decided to cast away the ghost by shouting "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kanata jolted. Now he was already awake. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" asked Kanata totally disturbed.

"Kanata, I was just trying to help you…" explained Miyu nervously.

"Helping me not to sleep?! What's up with you?" said Kanata really annoyed.

"Kanata…I saw the girl again …she was sitting on top of you…and she's leaning in front of your face as if she was going to eat you!"

"What a dream… Bravo! Bravo! Go back to sleep or else I will deport you back to your room." said Kanata as he went back to sleep.

"Kanata… I'm not kidding and I'm not dreaming! I swear to God, I saw it…believe me please! Believe me! " pleaded Miyu.

"Okay…fine…fine… I believe in you. Now let me go to sleep." said Kanata as he started to yawn.

Miyu was again disappointed. She really didn't know what convincing words she needs to say to make him believe that she wasn't lying. She sat on her futon for about twenty minutes, her heart still beating so fast. Sleeping for her wasn't easy and to think that another scary thing might happen to her again as soon she as she falls sleep. Eventually her heartbeat slowed down which calmed her down again. After a few minutes, she heard a loud yelp.

Now it was coming from the other room. Another strange feeling of genuine fear engulfed Miyu. She quickly turned to Kanata and shook him. "Kanata! Kanata! Wake up! This is terrible! We need to get out of this house as soon a possible. I don't want to be here anymore, please! Wake up…wake up!" said Miyu trembling.

Kanata didn't respond. Miyu jumped into Kanata's bed and continued shaking him. "Kanata, Kanata…don't scare me like that…please I'm serious…wake up! Please wake up!!

Kanata didn't move. his eyes still shut. "Don't be stupid! I know you can hear me! I'm going to punch your face if you don't wake up! I'm warning you! At the count of 3…..1 2 2½ 3!" But before she could hit Kanata, she began to hear a laugh, a laugh coming from somewhere 'Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!' It sounded like the laughter of a witch. Miyu was terribly stunned for a moment. She knew the sound came from far away but now it seemed that the sound was getting closer and closer. Miyu was now shaking heavily, tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. Kanata was still sleeping. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she felt the bed move on the left side for about an inch, she laid quickly on Kanata's chest and started to cry. The bed started to shake faster and stronger. She almost fell backwards. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kanata's neck and started to scream and shout at the top of her lungs…

"WHAT DO YOU WAAAANT!!"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Ahvs:** So how was it? By submitting a review, it would be a great help for me to keep me on writing. Flames are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahvs: Hi there guys, Chapter 5 is here. Again I would like to give gratitude to those people who read and submit reviews on my previous chapter. I would like to thank _jdcocoagirl, aishiteru016, mistruthfully, Akira Kijoyu, and kezee/christina._ Hope this current episode will answer all your questions in so many twists. Enjoy reading!!!**

_**Chapter 4 - FLASHBACK**_

Kanata didn't move. His eyes still shut. "Don't be stupid! I know you can hear me! I'm going to punch your face if you don't wake up! I'm warning you! At the count of 3…..1 2 2½ 3!" But before she could hit Kanata , she began to hear a laugh, a laugh coming from somewhere 'Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!' It sounded like the laughter of a witch. Miyu was terribly stunned for a moment. She knew the sound came from far away but now it seemed that the sound was getting closer and closer. Miyu was now shaking heavily, tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. Kanata was still sleeping. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she felt the bed move on the left side for about an inch, she laid quickly on Kanata 's chest and started to cry. The bed started to shake faster and stronger. She almost fell backwards. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kanata 's neck and started to scream and shout at the top of her lungs…

"WHAT DO YOU WAAAANT!!!"

**Chapter 5**

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" The laughter echoed the whole room.

"Please I'm begging you…don't scare me like that!!!" shouted Miyu as she continued to cry in trepidation.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" the laughter started to become more and more louder.

Miyu could not stop being trembled. She could not able move in her position. She tried to give-up. Her eyes are totally wet and couldn't able to think better. However, she tried…she tried to fight her fear. The bed was still shaking. She breathed heavily, bravely wiped her tears, clutched her fist and made an effort to stand up. But just as she was about to stand she heard the ghost speak.

"Don't be afraid… I'm just happy to see you… don't worry I won't hurt you…" said the ghost in a soft echoing voice.

"Huh? W-who are you? W-what do you waant!" Miyu asked trembling. Still her eyes are shut and her head still lowered on Kanata's chest.

"It's me Kezee… the girl in your dreams." answered the ghost. Then the bed stopped shaking.

"What do you want?" asked Miyu shivering.

"I came here not to scare you…I just want to play with you! Can I?"

"W-what? B-but you scared me a lot! W-why would I play with you?" said Miyu anxiously.

"I'm so sorry about that… coz you don't want to listen to me when I always appear in front of you."

"Coz, you s-scare me so much!!!"

"Alright, I'm sorry… I thought it was just normal."

"No you're not! Why? Why you always doing this thing to me? Why do you always frightening me?" Now, Miyu asked fearlessly.

"Coz, I just want to play again?"

"To play again? Why?"

"I just want to experience again the life of being a child and to have a friend like you."

"Friend? Do you want me… to be your friend?" asked Miyu as she quickly looked at Kezee who appeared in spirit.

"Coz, you're the only person that has the ability to see and talk to me." replied the ghost.

"You said that you want to play with me, right? What kind of game do you want to play?" asked Miyu.

"Just a simple game - a fun game."

"A fun game? What kind of fun game?" Miyu asked.

"I want to play hide and seek."

"_That's a scary game_…" Miyu mumbled in fear. "Hide and seek… he-he. Okay I'll play with you… BUT!!!" she paused. "But promise me that if I play with you… you will leave me alone?"

"Okay! I'll do that! Just give me a chance to enjoy playing again!"

"Promise?" broke Miyu as she raised her left hand.

"It's a promise… nail it!" Kezee swear.

"Okay…so let's play!" said Miyu as she stood up and went down the bed.

"Ahmm… how about if we play outside. I think that will be exciting beside its full moon." suggested Kezee.

"Ohhh--Oookay…let's play outside." Miyu agreed. Shiver ran throughout her whole body.

---+---

They went outside and left Kanata in the room, still sleeping. They chased each other and played 'hide and seek'. Although, Miyu was still scared and trembled. Just to give the desire of the little ghost, she ignored her feeling and continued playing. They played non-stop until Miyu became tired and exhausted.

"I'm tired…" Miyu said as she sat on the ground.

"Why? Ohhh so sad…I want to play with you more…" said Kezee in dismay.

"I can't, can we just sit first…I want to take a rest." said Miyu as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Okay…" said the ghost as she sat also on the ground.

"So… Could you please tell me more about yourself…I really don't know who you are… how did you and Kanata became friends?" asked Kezee.

"Ah okay…but let me unwind first…" she gasped for air and started to talk. "Well… if you're asking me if we we're friends well I don't think so… But if you think of something cliché, well forget about that." said Miyu gasping for air.

"Huh? What do you mean? Well…Okay… I'll change my question. So how did you know him? How did you met him?"

"Actually it was a long story. The truth is that, we've met since infant. Our parents were already friends ever since they were kids till' they grown-up and have their own family. My mom and dad works at NASA and because their job is serious and critical, they decided to leave me in the care of Saionji family. My mom told me that I would be staying a huge house with a huge backyard and plenty of rooms. I imagine myself as a princess living in a beautiful Castle. Well, that's was I think so but when I saw place, it was a Buddhist temple.

"So how was your first meeting with him?"

"Do I need to tell you about that? That was embarrassing." Miyu said as she held her cheeks, which is turning into a bright crimson.

"Yes of course! Don't worry I won't tell this to anybody."

"Oh, well… we met… we met in the bathroom."

"Really?

"He accidentally slid the bathroom door not knowing that I was there taking a bath."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's hilarious…" laughed Kezee.

"Now you're laughing I shouldn't told you." said Miyu annoyed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry about that! So… how was leaving with him."

"Miyu sighed and continued to speak "After that bathroom incident, I thought that it would be a great challenge for me to live with a guy like him. Fortunately, uncle Hosho was their. At least someone will take a role as a mediator between me and Kanata. But unfortunately, on that same day he was called for a holy task and he need to leave the house, right away. I was so shocked when I heard that news. I will be left living with a guy in a same roof, OMG! So I decided to leave the house and find a better place to stay. Suddenly, in just a blink of an eye a UFO crashed inside the house."

"Wow UFO! Interesting!" exclaimed Kezee.

"We checked inside and found out that it was an alien baby accompanied by his sitter pet. The alien baby is Ruu and the sitter-pet is Wannya. And that's the start of our adventure living like a happy family." ended Miyu with a smile.

"Oh… so where is Ruu? I want to see him. Is he cute?" asked Kezee.

"Ruu… he was already taken by his true parents. Of course his cute! His lovable and adorable too! Me and Kanata called him mama and papa coz we resembled like his parents. Truly, I miss him so much… I miss him very much!" said Miyu as she lowered her head.

"I understand your feelings. I miss my everything too. If I could just live again, perhaps I might able to enjoy life." said Kezee in her soft gentle voice.

"So… How about you? Tell me more about yourself. I was just wondering if you are really Kanata's childhood friend? 'Coz I saw you in my dream." Miyu said.

"Yes Miyu! Kanata is my childhood friend!"

"So, how did you and Kanata became friends?" asked Miyu curiously.

"Okay I'll tell you what it is.…"

Miyu listened to the little girl story.

"It was the time when I was still young…aunt Hitomi always brought Kanata to our house just to play with me. We were just three (3) years old on that time. When aunt Hitomi died, uncle Hosho was the one who decided to bring Kanata in here."

"My Mom and Dad died when I was six (6)…I miss them so much… I cried a lot and always left depressed. I did not know what to do. In those times, Kanata is the only person who makes me feel happy. He is the only reason why I smile and played with glee. Although, granny is always there to took care of me. Still, it's different to have a friend who will always at your side. I'm happy because Kanata is always there to play with me all the time. He's such a special person and only a friend of mine. He's the only person who treats me so special."

Miyu listened as Kezee speaks. She thought, why is it when it comes to somebody, Kanata is always described as a caring and thoughtful person. Even in Akira, Kanata treated her nice and special. He didn't even scolded her nor ignore her. Unlike her, although they live in the same roof, still she is nothing to him. He always treated her as a useless person. Nothing so special to her…she has no talent nor skills to be proud of. Miyu began to feel irritated as she listened to the little girl's story.

"When we play…I felt sudden weakness. I never felt that feeling before. When we play hide and seek… I could not take it any longer… 'til I felt sick for about weeks. The doctor said that I should need to take a rest. For about one (1) week Kanata is always there to visit me. Although, we just only play jack 'n poy at that time because, that was the only thing I can do while lying on the bed. After a week, Kanata didn't come back. He told me that he will be gone for about 2 weeks, because he need to focus on his study and he wants to join in a quiz bee contest. He was been selected to play in the all-subject tournament in other town and he will be left for about 2 weeks. So I decided to wait for him 'til he comes back. I believe in that time I will overcome my sickness and we can play together again. But he didn't come back. I wait for him for 2 months, but still he didn't come… I tried to call him in the phone, but no one is available to pick it up. I tried to dial their number all over again but the operator always saying 'The number you dial is not yet in service'. Then several days had passed, when I found out that they have changed their phone number.

I became pale and weak over 2 weeks. I lost my appetite. I felt hopeless. Granny is always there with me during those times. But sometimes, she will leave me in the house to spend time with her friends in the park. She will left me with Ori and come back before 6:30pm. She always do that every weekends. However, I do not mind it, because I believe that she needs also to have some time with her friends and enjoy life.

Then, on that day while granny is out of the house. I felt that I am having a hard time to breathe. I felt the air in the room stopped circulating. That I need to stand up and go outside the house to gasp for air. However, while I was walking in the hallway, I got dizzy. I tried to stop for a while and grabbed for something to hold on. I ended up in a door in the hallway. I started to knock on the door to call someone to help me. Although I knew that no one is there, accept for my cat. I could not even scream nor shout. No words came-out to my mouth. Then after that, I saw the whole place became black and I felt that I should need to close my eyes and took some rest.

Next thing I knew, I saw a bunch of people crying in the green field. They are all wearing black dress. I don't know what's happening, but I found out that I was the person that they were crying for. I saw myself lying in the coffin, dressed in white. I almost fainted when I saw myself. I saw granny crying beside my corpse. She was holding Ori and a pink paper. Then I learned that I died on that day when I found myself hard to breathe. I died not even once seeing my dear friend come back. I haven't seen him also during my burial."

"Kezee, that was so sad! I'm sorry about what happened to you!" said Miyu as she sniffed.

"No, that's fine… I'm also sorry for what I did to you…"

"No, it's okay, at least now I know!" said Miyu "_Why Kanata didn't tell me this_?" she whispered

"Thanks! But, don't get mad on Kanata. Maybe he just had forgotten me, because it was done 7 years ago.," said Kezee in a sad tone.

"The pink paper, it was a poem. I accidentally read it. Are you one who wrote it?" asked Miyu.

"Yah! Actually, it's just a scrap… but yes… I did it!"

"Ohh…Kezee… you know it's really a nice poem… Kanata is such a stupid person!"

"Ha-ha don't say that. He's still my friend." said Kezee

"You know, I envy you a lot." Miyu said.

"Don't say that… I envy you most… you've been with him everyday. That's the thing you need to consider very special."

"No… he doesn't treat me like a girl. He didn't respect my opinion. We always fight for no reason. He always yelling and scolding me. He didn't even think first before he says hurtful words to me. But when it comes to somebody… he's like an angel! I hate him!!!"

"Don't mind him… it's just his unique personality. I believe he cares for you a lot. You know when I saw him returned. I become so happy. I didn't know what to do. Sad to say that he doesn't even see me nor in a dream. Then I found out that you are the only person who can do that all throughout. And that's the reason why I want to play with you, to experience again the excitement and also… to see Kanata and I play again.

"You mean…you want to play with him also?"

"Yah!"

"How?...Hey! Don't tell that you gonna use me to play with him?" said Miyu as she moved backwards.

"If possible… will you allow me?" replied Kezee

"Oh my! Why me?"

"Coz you're the only one who can make it…"

"But how?"

"Simple, just let me in by cutting yourself."

"Cut myself?!!" Miyu asked in horror.

"Yes… I know it is not good to hear…just make a slight cut. So that I may able to enter in your body…"

"No… no…no please no cutting or something. I'm scared of that. I don't want to see blood. It hurts you know!"

"No it won't… I believe on that… it was already done before. And found effective."

"What??? Do you mean you already done that before?"

"Ahhh… what I mean is that… my ghost friend did that…Of course…" said Kezee as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! You have a ghost friend? Wow! I didn't know that. A ghost can find another ghost and make friends with them. Ohh weird! I think I saw this already in TV. Don't tell me you're one of Casper's friends?" asked Miyu in an intimidating tone.

"Ha! Ha! Something like that!" Kezee laughed as she looked around and think for another reason. "So please…I'm begging you, it won't hurt…and it won't take time to do it…please!" she pleaded.

"Again! Another question… why me?"

"Would I need to say it again…" Kezee sighed "Coz you're the only person who can see me… and that's it!" she added.

"Okay… I'll do it!" Miyu agreed without thinking. "But how? Do I need to bite myself?" she asked.

"No…I have here a knife…" Kezee show her knife. It was a pure gold sharp knife with a symbol letters decorated on it.

"Knife!!!" exclaimed Miyu.

"Yes… a knife… this is the only thing that can cut easily without being hurt."

"Ohhh…my…Oh my God! I can't do it" said Miyu as she stepped backward.

"Don't tell that!!!!" said Kezee as she moved forward.

"No not knife…I'm scared!"

"You can make it. I know you can do it!"

"Alright…" Miyu said as she shot her hands up to the air. "Okay! You say so…I'll do it" she added as she extend her arm.

"Here it is… _Yes! Good girl_." whispered Kezee as she slowly gave Miyu the knife.

Miyu took the knife and pointed it on her index finger to make a slight cut.

"Ahmm… Miyu!" Kezee interrupted. "Will you please do it… in your left wrist…near your pulse?" she suggested.

"What??? near my pulse? What if I accidentally slice my pulse… I might die if I do that!" complained Miyu.

"You're not going to die…just beside the pulse…it won't lose your life…" Kezee persuaded.

"Are you serious about this? You know, I think you're just playing tricks with me."

"No I'm not! Will you please believe on a little friend of yours. I just miss my best friend… I'm longing for him so much. I just want to ask him…why he didn't come back? And what happened to his quiz bee contest? I want also to talk to my grieved granny. I know she was still hurt due to my sudden death. I just want to taste again her homemade tea, and to listen to her funny stories. I want also to caress my one and only cute cat, Ori. I miss them so much! And if I could just tell to you what I want to say to them, then… I won't be able to experience the way they can see me. I want to feel their touch and smell their breath. I really miss them so much… please, I'm begging you! I need your help and I if you do that then I will gladly face my destiny… I can now leave this world with a smile on my face. I can now rest peacefully."

"I understand… okay… I'll do it." said Miyu softly.

"Thank you my friend… you're really such a good and nice caring friend to me. I won't forget you 'til I go to heaven to see my mom and dad. Now take the knife near your pulse and slightly cut your wrist." Kezee smirked.

"Okay!" Miyu smiled as she lowered her head. She closed her eyes and gently took closely the knife on her left arm. Now she is ready to slice herself. Kezee looked at Miyu with excitement.

"_Yes Miyu… go ahead it won't hurt…trust me_!" whispered Kezee as she made a wide grin.

When suddenly…out of nowhere Miyu heard her name.

"MIYU! MIYU! Stop it!!!"

Miyu was surprised to hear that voice. She stopped, opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Kanata running towards her.

"Miyu! Stop it!!!! What do you think you're doing???"

"Kanata… you're awake!" said Miyu smiling.

"You're going to suicide… what wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to suicide… I was just going to slightly cut my wrist."

"STUPID!!! It's the same thing as that… you're trying to cut your pulse… it won't just take some of your blood… it will lose your life!"

"No! Kezee told me that it wouldn't hurt. I just want to help her!" explained Miyu.

"Kezee , whose Kezee?"asked Kanata confused.

"Kezee, she's your friend… have you forgotten? You never told this thing to me about her before."

"I don't know her…" answered Kanata.

"What!!? I remember that you have been here before. When we enter this house… you said it's some kind of familiar to you! Kanata, she's waiting for you since you left her. She died longing for your visit. What kind of a friend are you? You're such a numb and hard-hearted!"

"How did you know about, Kezee?"

"See… now you know her already. She told me everything! She's here with us… look she's standing beside you."

"Where?" Kanata looked around but he didn't saw anything.

"Right beside you!" Miyu pointed.

"Miyu, you think you can scare me like that! NO way!"

"Why don't you just believe me?!"

"Stop talking non-sense! Give me that knife! Look at yourself… you're out of your mind!"

"NO!!! I won't give it you!" Miyu took a stand and move backwards.

"Miyu, you're acting strange… Give me that knife… please… I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"You're bad!!! You're such a selfish person… you always think about yourself! You don't' even care somebody's feelings."

"Miyu… stop talking useless things…please give that knife…" Kanata commanded.

"No! How come you became concerned about me? If I cut myself and die in front of your eyes, you won't care, right!? So, better to end this life and give it to somebody else!"

"Miyu… I don't know what you're trying to say… and I don't know why you're acting strange… and if it is because of me… then I'm sorry! If I've done something wrong… forgive me… I'm begging you!"

"Don't tell me those words… tell it to Kezee…"

"Kezee… kezee is dead! She couldn't be here anymore! She's gone!"

"She can be here with us… that's the reason why I need to do this. To allow her to enter my body, just to talk to you…and to granny! I can't be able to say those words to you by just listening to what she will tell. It's better if she will be the one to speak with you all!" said Miyu as she spread her arms like declaring something on stage.

"Why you need to do that! That's not a better thing to do… if she can able to tell you everything, then that's the best way to communicate with us… no need to draw blood."

"But… that's Kezee's favor!"

"Don't listen to her…she's just playing tricks with you! Remember she's a ghost…if you do that you will die and then she can able to conquer your body and take it as her own. Please Miyu, I knew all this things… have you forgotten. I'm a son of a monk. I knew everything about this... my dad already told me about those devil tricks."

Miyu looked at Kezee in query. Kezee extend her right arm and said:

"Don't listen to him Miyu. It was done before… I want to talk to him, to granny and to caress my dear Ori! Please don't listen to him."

"But Kezee, what if…" said Miyu puzzled.

"Please… Miyu I know you're such a good and kind person. You're not selfish and to favor my wish even to a ghost like me. Please…. I'm begging you…have mercy!"

"Miyu… If she's talking to you…don't listen to her. Give me that knife!" Kanata pleaded.

"But Kanata… Kezee wants to talk to you." said Miyu

"How many times do I need to say that she can talk to me without shedding a blood!"

"But…."

"No but, give me that knife! Don't just throw your life to somebody else."

"But…" Miyu insisted.

"Miyu listened to me… please have mercy!" Kezee started to cry.

"Come on…give me that knife…" Kanata moved closer to Miyu.

Miyu could not take the pressure. She didn't know who among the two tells the truth. She wanted to help Kezee… but she wants to believe in Kanata. Will she die or live after she cut herself and allow Kezee to manipulate her body? Does it really won't hurt? Will it take her life or not? Those questions crossed on Miyu's mind. She looked like an insane person as she held and shook her head. For her it is hard to think about those matters.

Kanata found out that's it is a best time to grab the knife on her. He quickly moved towards Miyu and snatch the knife… but to his surprise the knife flew in the sky.

"What?! How come!? exclaimed Kanata as he look upward.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! You're such a clever boy, Kanata! You think you can do that instantly. Don't underestimate me."

"How could you do this to her? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Here!" Kezee showed off. Kanata moved backwards.

Miyu looked at Kezee in dismay, tears started to fall in her eyes. "Kezee, why did you trick me? You have the ability to talk to him."

"Yes, of course Miyu… it's FUN, right? But you know it's hard to live in spirit… it's better to exist in this world by having a body just like yours…."

"See Miyu, I told you… she's just playing tricks with you!"

"No…No…why Kezee… why??!!" Miyu started to cry in dismay.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!... I'm sorry. Maybe this is the best time to kill you both… so that I can took you're body and make it as mine……ANY-TIME I WANT! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"You're a witch!!!" shouted Kanata.

"WITCH is great!!! You wanna fight, hah!?" Kezee challenged.

"Well…I tell you don't underestimate a son of a monk!"

"Well…let's see… FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Kezee started to fly in the air and run towards the two.

"Miyu… RUN!" shouted Kanata.

"What!? But I can't!!!" said Miyu trembled.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Kanata as he looked at Miyu.

"I can't move my body!!!" Miyu was shocked.

Kanata moved beside Miyu. But to his surprised he can't move also. He's feet was stuck to the ground. He tried to drag his feet. But he can't.

"What??!!" he exclaimed.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! So… how was the son of monk? You couldn't even help yourself! You're weak!!!" laughed the witch.

"You put a spell on the ground… why don't you fight us fairly?" shouted Kanata.

"FAIRLY? You want a fair fight? Okay I'll call for that! Maybe it would be better if I take the life of this girl and use her as a medium to fight with you! It's a great challenge right? WITCH versus MONK! Who do you think is the greatest?"

"No…not Miyu!!!" Kanata begged.

"Why? You're afraid that you can't make it! I wait for you almost my entire life… this is the best time to take a revenge… you left me without saying a word. What kind of a friend are you!"

"I'm not your friend! WITCH!.....Witch has no place here on earth… You worship devils, you play and hurt people lives. You used supernatural powers just to maintain your youthful body. I knew it before… my father found out your secret. That's why he forbids me to visit you anymore. You killed your parents, because they found out that you killed their true daughter, Kezee. You use her youthful body to preserve yourself… you're such a shameless creature!"

"How come you betray me? I took you as my best friend, but you deceive me!"

"I'm telling you I'm not your friend! You're a deceiver!!! You put a spelled potion in my tea. That's the reason why I can't able to cut myself from visiting you everyday! You've learned that you don't want to reside on a weak body of a girl. You want to have a new container to fill your desire and to continue your evil witchcraft. I failed almost my subject… and couldn't think of anything worthy things to do. You want to conquer my mind and body to take it as yours. And to think you want to do it again!!! You're such a devil!"

"FOOL!" shouted the witch in dismay.

Kanata smile. "NOW! Show yourself. Don't hide on that old oak tree…BONNE! "

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Bonne showed up on the body of Esperanza, the granny. Kezee's illusion spirit started to disappear. She took the knife on her hand and walked towards the two.

"You're such a clever boy, Kanata! How did you know that it was me?! But you can't fool me!" said Bonne.

"Hah! Now, you found another container. What did you do to granny? You're such an evil witch!"

"Witch is witch… and I'm happy being that! For your info. Esperanza is dead!"

"You're a devil!!! Curse you!" shouted Kanata.

"You know, you talked too much, boy. How can you able to fight me in that condition? You can't even help yourself."

"Who said that I can't fight you?... Watch me!" said Kanata courageously.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Brave boy! Go on…make my day!" Bonne challenged.

Kanata bowed his head and closed his eyes. He clasped his both hand and started to breathe a prayer. He conditioned his mind and body to gain power.

Bonne looked at Kanata bewildered. "So, what are you doing? Are you going to fight me or not? Why you became silent? Are you praying? Are you admitting that you already defeated? COWARD! Answer ME!" shouted Bonne as she walked circling Kanata.

"Kanata, what are you doing? We are going to die" said Miyu as she tried to move her body.

"Oh dear God…helped me not to die! Hi! Hi! Hi! FOOL people… useless creature! You don't know how to help yourself? Still asking mercy from the one you're calling god… You're god is LAZY! He doesn't even know what you're situation is right now! He can't hear you!!! His just a coward deaf! Hi! Hi! Hi!" laughed Bonne.

"Kanata, Kanata… do something…" Miyu looked at Kanata desperately. She couldn't help herself being tied in the bandage of a spell. If she can only moved her feet and fight for Kanata, she already done that before. But in her present condition, she didn't know what to do. Even if she risked her life just to save her friend, it won't be a great help.

"I think… I should be the one to do the first step! What do you think, Miyu? You're friend is already stunned. What are you going to do?" asked Bonne.

"I believe in him! Don't underestimate his skills!" shouted Miyu.

"Okay! Let's see if he can defeat ME! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Bonne moved her index finger and started to create a ball of fire. She circled her arms two times and after that…

"NOW! Take this!!!" she thrown a huge ball of fire to them.

"SHIELD!!!" Kanata called out. A large crystal-cover wrapped around Kanata and. The ball of fire bounced back to the witch, and because she was surprised, she couldn't able to dodge it. She was hit by her own deadly work.

"WHHHAAAAT?? It can't be!" exclaimed the witch.

"So how was it? AMAZED?" asked Kanata as he stood up vigilantly. Now they can both move freely.

"EEEEHHHHHH!!! I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" shouted the witch in disappointment as she was thrown out from somewhere far away.

"Miyu are you okay?" asked Kanata as looked at the blonde and helped her stood up. Miyu now gained enough strength to pull herself up.

"Yes! Yes! I can now even move my whole body. Thanks Kanata! You save my life!" said Miyu as she quickly wrapped her arms around Kanata's neck. Miyu giggled.

"Well, I think this is not a best time to celebrate. We haven't yet defeated that old witch." Kanata said as he took off Miyu's hands around him.

"Huh? I thought she's already gone." said Miyu's uncertainly.

"I hope so… but we need to make sure that she won't come back anymore!"

"How?" asked Miyu.

"We need to go inside the house and look for all the things that Bonne uses to do her witchcraft. After that we need to throw it right away on a fire!"

"Okay! Let's do it!!!"

---+---

Kanata and Miyu run quickly in the house. Thank God, the electricity came on. Searching for the item would be easier to look for. No need for a candle or flashlight to locate specific things. They searched for a possible item that the witch uses to perform her demonism. They first went at the old woman's room and they found out different items of book of spells, athames, dolls, pins, chalices, censers, tarot cards, crystal balls, runes and divination tools, three legged cauldron, amethyst pentacles, a talking board, Halloween masks, unidentified jewelries, black talisman clothing, a witch music, Pagan books and other ritual items.

While searching Miyu asked Kanata:

"Kanata, why you didn't tell me this thing before? You've known everything about the history of this house, right? Why you need to hide me the truth?"

"Am a great actor, right? Ha-ha-ha"

"IDIOT! Answer me correctly!"

"Miyu, I'm sorry…"

"You know… I HATE YOU much!!! You made me like a fool. I thought I've going crazy thinking those freaky things! Don't you know that?"

"Miyu, I didn't expect that it will turn-out worst. I thought I could fight her by my own."

"You're so selfish. Sorry won't help. Why people always say 'sorry' if they already done it?"

"Of course… sorry won't be a sorry if you haven't done something fool."

"Good answer, Creep!"

"Hey!!! You also say sorry when you have done something wrong, ne? You almost say sorry all the time - all day all night!

"Shut up!"

"Fine… Let's keep moving."

"Still you haven't telling me why…"

"Miyu, we have no time left."

"FINE! Remember…I'm not yet finished with you!"

They continued their doing. They searched on the other rooms and found the same thing. They put it in a sack and quickly dragged outside the house to put it on fire. As they we're descending no more than halfway down the long staircase, the sound of the old witch began echoed the whole house.

Miyu and Kanata looked at each other nervously.

"Oh my God, Kanata… She's back! I'm scared!" said Miyu began to shake heavily.

"Miyu, we need to keep moving." whispered Kanata.

Kanata gave Miyu comforting words as they progressively made another quick creaky step. As they stepped on the last stairs, a panic engulfed the whole household. In that instant, the entire house began to fell again into pitch darkness. The sound of a sudden storm raged outside. In chaos, Kanata felt Miyu's hand wrenched from his arms, momentarily rendering him off balance.

The laugh and loud curses of the witch echoed all around them. Making it impossible to detect from which direction the sound was coming from. The impenetrable blackness was frightening enough. In a dim light it is impossible to trace where you are heading for. But Kanata tried to look around the place to find the exit door. Finally, he found one!

"That's the front door! Let's make it over there, quick!"

But before they reach the door, a rocking chair moves on its own and blocked their way.

"You will never getaway from me!" shouted the witch

"Let's try the back door!" Miyu hurriedly suggested.

The two teens made their way through the hall towards the kitchen service door. But the exit was solidly locked. They tried another passage way but once again the door remained steadfast. They tried the window to break, but it turned out to a same negative result.

"Oh no! We're caught!" Miyu said panicking.

"DAMN!" exclaimed Kanata as he kicked the wall.

"Oh my God!" Miyu gasped. "She's here!"

Then they saw the old witch laughing while flying in the air.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Miyu trembled.

The evil witch looked at their location and swiftly dashed towards them. They panicked and dreadfully looked around to search for another passageway.

Suddenly they heard someone's calling them.

"Pssst, this way!"

The two turned around to look at the person who is talking. They were amazed when they saw the cat, standing beside a hidden door.

"Ori?" the two chorused.

"Yes! Come…quick! I'll show you another way." the cat said.

The two hurriedly followed the cat. They entered to another room and found out it was the dirty kitchen.

"Kanata, I think we can burn this entire item inside this oven." said Miyu as she looked at the huge oven beside the kitchen sink.

"Yah… great idea let's do it!" said Kanata as he dragged the sack in front of the oven.

They quickly opened the oven and started to put the item inside of it. Kanata start to turn-on the gas stove when suddenly…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" asked the angry voice of the old witch as she flew on top of them.

**"AHHHH"** the two screamed.

"You think you can get away from my sight!" said the witch. "Well, I'll make sure that you two won't escape from this house, ALIVE! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"That's what you think!" said the cat as she jumped on the witch face.

**"EEEHHH!!! What???""** shouted the witch.

"ORI!!!" shouted Miyu.

"RUN! RUN! Stay away from this house." shouted Ori as she scratched the face of the witch.

"Thanks Ori!" the two chorused and they ran.

"GO BACK!!!" shouted the witch. The cat bites the witch head. "AAHHH OOOUCCHH!" cried the old hag. She stumbled down and fall on top of the oven. She tried to snatch-out the cat out of her face, but the cat didn't slipped-off.

Kanata and Miyu hurriedly run to the hallway. Then suddenly they heard a big blast coming from the kitchen! **"KABOOOOOM!"**

The two floundered on the floor due to that big blast.

Curious, anxious and fearful, they finally braved the horror and turned around and looked at the place where the big explosion came from.

**"ORI!!!"** they shouted as they saw a gray smoke came out of the kitchen.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that…" said Miyu nervously as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Miyu, we need to move out before we will die in this place!" shouted Kanata as he stood up and held Miyu's hand.

"How about Ori?!" cried Miyu in horror.

"We need to accept her fate!" said Kanata as he tried to pull Miyu out.

Smoke started to flood all over the house. Another big blast was heard from another place. Fire started to emerge the whole house. Orange, red and yellow angry flames spilled out over the roof like flowing satin curtains.

"DAMN! We need to get out in this place as quick possible!!!" Kanata shouted.

"You two can't escaped from my magic spell!!!" shouted the witch as the door thrown-out from its attachment.

They tried another possible ways to escaped from the sight of the witch. Thick smoke began to engulf the whole house. They began to cough. They crawled on the floor as they searched for another way.

"Where do you think you're going, brats? H! Hi! Hi! Hi!" the witch blocked their way.

"AHHHH" the two screamed.

The witch held the two teens and lifted them up!

"Put us down, you ugly old hag!" shouted Kanata as he struggled to go down.

"Leave us alone!" added Miyu.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" the witch continued to laugh as she carried the teens on the rooftop. "Now, it's about time! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!i!Hih"

"Please let us go… Ahhhh!" the two squirmed. They were hanging together in the air. They struggled to move down but they failed to fight back. Bonne was so strong that even Kanata cannot able to use his own ability and strength to battle against her.

"You two give me a lot of head ache. Don't you know that I am running out of patience? I will not let this opportunity passed again. I need your body to restore my beauty!" said the witch as she lowered the two and fastened them in the wall.

"Please have mercy on us!" cried Miyu.

"Ohhh, sweetie you're so cute when your crying don't worry it won't hurt… trust me." said Bonne as she caress Miyu's cheeks.

"AHhh…leave her alone you ugly dreaded WITCH!" exclaimed Kanata as he struggled to move.

Bonne looked at Kanata and said "Don't worry honey, **you'll be NEXT**………**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" **

**"NOOOOOOoooooo!!!" **

**_To be continued…_**

**Ahvs: Guys, actually I was trying to end my story in this chapter. And due to my overactive imagination it became more longer. And as of now I'm having a hard time thinking how to finish this crazy story (ha-ha). If you want to help me… you may share some of your ideas. That is, if you want to. I'm so excited to hear feedback from you all.**

**Thanks again! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A vacation to an eerie house**

**Ahvs:** Ei kids! Here's the last chapter. Sorry for not updating this story for so long. Well actually I was suck to continue it… it really gives me a hard time. But anyway, it's done… hope you like it.

Again, it's a pleasure to thank those who help me out in here especially my dear sister Anne, who checked my work and insult it very much. I love you sis! (-_-) And to those who post reviews on my stories and give their bright ideas, really I'm so happy with you all!

Many many thanks!

-+--

**Chapter 6 **_**(the last episode)**_

"Breathe your prayer, sweetie!" exclaimed the witch in horror.

Miyu cried in trepidation. She trembled as she tried to move herself from being attached on the wall. Kanata on the other hand struggled to fight back. He can't do anything, he supposedly helping Miyu out, but what he is right now is a big smack on his face. He wasn't helping her either. He was such a lame useless future monk, who knows only simple and basic spells.

If he only just told Miyu the truth and escape in the house while there still more time to escape, maybe they wouldn't be in this kind of horrible situation - facing their death. It was a very big mistake that even he wants to go back to that time, still it's too late. And now, he's standing right beside her defenseless friend looking at her while struggling. He's powerless, useless, weak, exhausted, doing nothing, just waiting to see her dear friend dying in the side of his eyes.

"So anything you want to say to your hero before you die?" asked the witch to the blonde while licking the knife on her hand. Miyu did not respond. "Or you, honey?" she face the brunette and asked him, "Do you have anything to say to your dear friend before she goes to heaven?" Kanata just looked at the witch fiercely. "Oh I guess you don't want to say anything. Coz, you think you're gonna' survive hah?!. This time, I'll make sure that I won't slip again, promise!" she made hands up.

"SO LET THE DEATH BEGIN!!!" she laughed evilly. A lightning struck angrily.

A very strong deadly wind circled around the whole house. Most of the furniture scattered and fly around the corner of the domicile like a twister terrorizing the huge abode. Then the witch started to make her move. She swiftly moved towards Miyu, to end the blonde's life when suddenly…

"RELEASE!!!" a voice called-out abruptly. The two teens loosen from sticking in the wall and they gradually fell on the floor. Because of the fast summon of someone, Bonne did not even make herself stop from stabbing the poor blonde. Her knife was stacked on the wall.

Although hurt and surprised on a sudden released. The brunette hardly pushed and kicked the witch to free themselves from being captivated. Bonne knocked off on the ground while the two quickly dashed off from her sight. The two thanked that someone who again saved their life.

The witch was so dismayed. She cursed the person who retorted her spell. She was astounded as she saw the cat still alive. She gritted her teeth while helping herself pulling the knife off from the wall. "Why you always mingling with other's business?" Bonne exclaimed.

"Kids, get out from this place. Leave that witch to me!" Ori (_the cat)_ stood bravely. She quickly leaped at Bonne's face and start biting and scratching her again. The witch exchange blows and they started a dreadful fight.

The two teens ran desperately away from the witch but because of the fire flames was now occupying most of the down level, its difficult for them to find the best way to escape.

--+--

Sad to say the cat was knocked-off. The witch was now after the two. "You'll never break away from me!!!" shouted the witch.

But the two was determined to survive to run away from the house. The fire is now bursting rigidly on the down floor which it was hard for them to escape.

"Hi-hi-hi!" the witch was blissfully seen them struggling to find a way out. Now she's really near after them.

"AHHH! She's here!" Miyu shouted. The witch flung on what they are headed to and quickly strangled their necks. The two choked as the witch squeeze the life out of their breath. But Kanata's quick willpower kicked the stomach of the witch.

The witch growl in pain and the two slipped again. She couldn't even take that she was always been beaten up by just a little brats. She recharged again and ran towards the two youngsters. While on the other hand, Kanata and Miyu already far from her sight. They tried to find the best way to escape but the house was already covered by fire and the only way where they can escape was the open door to the balcony.

"What are we going to do now Kanata?" asked Miyu horribly.

"We need to go down." Kanata said as he looked down at the dizzying descending.

"We'll die if we jump from here." Miyu exclaimed.

Kanata roamed his sight. Fortunately there are a lot of long curtains in the room. "Here we can use this to go down." He quickly took curtains off the window and locked the door in the balcony. After that he bond altogether the curtains and tied it firmly in the railings. "You go now!" he said to Miyu.

"Ha?! But how about you?" Miyu asked trembling.

"I'll go after you" Kanata replied.

Although scared and frightened, Miyu doesn't have any other choice but to go down and to turn back would surely result into death. Kanata assists Miyu to help her down. Placing both feet firmly on the ledge, she made her way out of the terrace. Her knees shaking and scared while making another inch step. Slowly inched by inched she began to descend.

As Kanata look at her while she goes down, sudden raging violent sounds was heard from a distance and with a quick jerk the door flew wide open and there stood the old hag witch.

"I warned you not to escape! Why couldn't you just listen to me?" she asked angrily as she shut the door and headed towards Kanata.

Kanata was covered by a huge terror as he hides the knotted curtain on his back. But Bonne was inquisitive and asked "Is she escaping?"

Kanata answered firmly, "Let her go!"

"Huh? But I want her!" the witched replied.

"Take my life instead…" retorted the brunette.

The witch laughed as she heed Kanata's plead, "Oh come on honey! I want you both!" she said. Then after she said those words she began to feel a hot pain. "What's happening in me…OUCH!" she exclaimed.

Kanata looked at her furiously, wondering what's wrong with her. Then he came out with a conclusion that maybe the reason why she feel such pain is because of the witch item that they put in the oven. Maybe it's getting all toasted.

Then Bonne looked at her back and saw a fire bursting in it. She screamed again "WHAT THE HECK!!"

--+--

Miyu was now on the center of the rope when she heard the witch growled. "Oh no! Kanata is in danger" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Miyu don't look back! Leave this place, quick!" Kanata shouted.

"You're such a naughty boy, Kanata! Although I'm getting burn, still I'll give what you wish for. Die for the sake of your friend!" The witch said as she emits her evil desires.

"That's if you can kill me." Kanata shoots out.

"Well then let's do it!" the witch shouted and dashed towards him holding the knife of death.

Kanata quickly looked for something to hold on to defend himself. Luckily he saw a curtain rod on the side floor. He hurriedly took it and positioned himself in a defense mode.

Bonne attacked Kanata but the brunette simply dodge her assault. The witch repeated her moves while Kanata was just moving and jumping in and out.

"You're a good fighter, boy! Very determine to live. I thought you want to die?" said the burning witch.

"After YOU!!!" he replied angrily.

--+--

On the other hand, Miyu was so worried in Kanata's condition. She was bothered by her conscience to escape while her friend is struggling to risk his own life. Because of the slight but not really heavy rain, her whole body was now drenched.

She thought that she might not get burn if she will going to enter into the blazing fire. She gasped for more determination then she clutched her fist. She's ready to face the angry flames just to save her companion. She quickly opened the front door but an angry fire greeted her. A big blast came out of the house which made her thrown-away. But due to rain the fire slowly crawled down.

Although hurt and slightly burned on her left fist due to holding a hot burning door knob, she tried to get-up and find another entrance door. She went to the left door and found out its open. She entered in it. Good thing the area was not completely covered with fire. Then she hurriedly made herself climbed on the second floor stairs.

Most of the place in the 2nd floor was not totally covered by fire, that's why it was easy for her to precede on the next floor and to the other next level. The house has its four stories in which the roof top is in place. "Why we didn't think that this place wasn't yet covered with fire? Maybe if we tried to go in this way, perhaps Kanata won't be in that condition." She thought as she goes upstairs, "Hope Kanata's still alive." she prayed.

Miyu quickly made her way in the rooftop balcony. There she saw Kanata and Bonne fighting while the witch back is on fire. The battle between the two was still raging. Although the brunette was now tired to wrestle back but still he was determined to live.

--+--

The witch jumped on Kanata and strangled his neck, "DIE!" she shouted. Kanata choked, he couldn't able to breathe, he fights back but he can't, now his weak.

On the other corner, Miyu was ready to exchange blows to help Kanata out. She saw a rectangular piece of narra wood that came from a loosen wall. She quickly picked it up, hold her breathe and walk slowly towards the two fighting individual, "I can do it!" she muttered twice.

After breathing heavily she hurriedly ran on the two and made a very hard blow strike on the witch head.

"EHHHH!" the witch squirmed to death as she held her head which is now oozing with a thick red blood…….then she fainted.

--+--

Kanata was astounded for a moment as he looked at Miyu who is now panting so hard. Miyu looked at Kanata and offer her hand to help him stood up.

"You're such a stupid brat! Why did you come back? I told you to get out from this place." Kanata said.

Miyu made a wide smirk and said, "Be thankful that I save you. Otherwise you're now already a dead meat!" then she added after pausing for a second, "I can't take to see my friend using himself as a prey just to save this useless girl from death." Miyu tears began to fell as she stated her last sentence.

"IDIOT!!!" Kanata shouted. Then he quickly pulled Miyu's body towards him and hugged her tightly. "You're not useless! You're my life… thanks for saving me" he muttered on the blonde's ears not thinking if that word needs to be filter. Miyu was surprised to hear Kanata's words, she smile and returned back Kanata's embrace. She buried her face on the brunette's chest and burst out a loud cry.

Another big explosion was heard below the house. The two let go each other and began to panic.

"We need to go out now before we get toasted." Kanata said.

"Yah! Follow me." Miyu make her way to the location where the fire was not yet raging.

The two held each others hand firmly and hurriedly made their way down, not knowing that the witch already gained consciousness.

"Those brats think that I can easily be defeated hah! Then I'll make sure that this won't be another playful game." She stood up and now, very determined to kill the two. But unfortunately another fire burst out on her feet. She made again a painful growl. Although hurt and agonizing she still looked for her dagger and picked it up. Because of her eagerness to look at the teens she ignores the ache and used her sense of smell to locate where the two headed.

Due to a thick smoke which climbed and flooded on the second and third floor, Kanata and Miyu cannot take any longer the place. Even if they cover their nose and mouth, still the smoke engulfed their lungs causing then to suffocate. The two almost ready to faint, when suddenly they were alarmed by the witch laugh --- coming on their way!

"We can't die like this… we need to survive.'" Miyu said while coughing.

"Yah, we need to flee. But although we want to, still the only passageway was now covered by fire. There's no way out!" Kanata said losing his hope.

"There's still HOPE!" the sweet voice said. A green light flashed right in front of their eyes. Then they saw a fire free way opening. They saw Ori the cat transforming to a black-haired girl.

"You are…" chorused the two.

"Yes, it's me the real Kezee" answered the girl smiling.

"You and Ori, are one?" asked Miyu surprised.

Kezee nodded "Go this way" she pointed a fire free passageway, "Before the witch caught you again." she said calmly.

"Hai! Thank you!" the two responded and head their way on the green light, as they walked to a green passageway, Kezee vanished. As soon as they crossed the green light way, the witch came and shouted, "Noooo! I won't let you escape!" she ran towards the two. The two panicked and they made their way out hurriedly. "I'M NEAR!!!" Bonne shouted evilly she stretched her arms on the two and ready to snatch their backs, but before she could get the two kids, a big rat attacked her and she was knocked and rolled down on the floor.

"I won't let you kill another kid, just like what you did to my grand daughter, BASTARD!" the big rat shouted which sounds like the voice of the old granny.

"Huh!? Esperanza!?" the witch exclaimed in the surprising revelation.

"GRANNY!" the two teens stopped running and looked curiously in the old granny who used to be the big rat that saves their life.

"Yah! The old granny of yours!" the rat answered back. "GET OUT IN HERE KIDS! Before the green light vanished."

"Thank you! Thank you GRANNY!!!" then the two kids continued to move out.

Esperanza made a very loud whistle and shouted, "Come on buddies let's give this witch a horrible death!" A crowd of rats started to come out from nowhere and attacked the wounded and burning witch. "You can't kill me… I'm still in your body, Esperanza!" insulted Bonne.

Ezperanza made a wide grin and said, "Although I don't want to see my body rotten like that, but I have no choice but to…" she looked at her buddy rats and shouted "NOW!!! EAT HER!" all the rats started to dig-in her whole body.

The witch screamed to death "NOOOOoooo" and her body and voice vanished. After that all rats was so overwhelmed to face their death, then they were all engulfed with thick raging and bursting hell of fire.

--+--

The two teens survive although tired, wounded and hurt, still happy, because they are now free. Sixty (60) feet away from the burning house, they watch as the domicile began to burned and vanished on the street map.

Miyu cried for joy as she realized how they able to survive on their worst experience. "We made it, I'm so happy Kanata!"

Kanata looked at her and wiped her tears. "Thanks for saving Me." he said again.

"Thanks to Kezee, granny and her buddy rats. Without them we won't be able to escape." Miyu responded.

"Yah! But really, I was so surprised to see you go back just to save me."

"You save my life also… I'm just returning it back to you… Thanks!" she said and looked far away.

"Is that so…" he asked as he gazed the blonde.

"Of course… It's just a vise versa, so now we're fair." Miyu looked at Kanata who still looking at her steadfast. She smiled at the brunette and added, "Cause this idiot won't live without a jerk in her life."

Kanata smile widely and out of his mind he hugged her again while Miyu was always surprised to feel Kanata's embrace. Then she returned back the brunette sweet grip.

A sudden earthquake broke their hugging moments.

--+--

Miyu's body pushed forward which took her down. A very hurtful pain strikes her head. She opened her eyes and saw herself lying on the floor, down the chair.

She gazed at her surrounding and saw a helping hand offering her to get up. She looked at the person and saw it was Kanata.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he help her stood up.

"Yah! Where are we?" Miyu asked while scratching her head.

"Of course, still in the bus! Geez, you're so clumsy. You did not put your seatbelt on. Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!"

"Why are we in here?" she asked really out of her mind.

"Huh? You're still dreaming… naaah! Did you know that you always scream? I was always jolting in my sit. People are looking at you… thinking that I have a companion who is crazy as a dog. But don't look for them, they all went out." The brunette said.

"What? Ohhh…it's a dream…" she muttered.

"Yah, you're dreaming and not knowing that you drooled a lot… hahaha!" Kanata laughed then he stopped his expressed amusement because Miyu wasn't responding on his pissing act.

"Oh come on, let's get out in here… we're on the place." The two stood up. The two stepped out of the bus.

Kanata took the map on his bag pack and see were they where in. As he was locating their place, Miyu on the other hand roamed her sight. She saw an abandoned unit with an old oak tree beneath on it, and then she said "You know, this place is kind of familiar to me."

Kanata looked at her in surprise and then he put again his eyes on the map, "Well, we're here in a correct place." he concluded. Miyu still examining the place and said, "Hey...This place looks pretty but quite odd... Are you sure this is the house?" asked Miyu nervously. Kanata reads the map and pointed the place. "Well I think so... it says here in the map..." then he walked towards the blonde and said "Come on let's check it out."

"But you know, this place is kind of familiar to me. I don't know where I saw it... maybe in a dream… it's just… it's really familiar." said Miyu as she held Kanata's shirt.

"Dream? Maybe you already went here… oh come on tell me…" Kanata asked.

Miyu looked at him astonished but quiet scared.

"What?" Kanata asked as he looked at the surprised blonde.

Then Miyu spoke with a trembled voice "Maybe, we should go home now! I sense that there something bad that might happen in here."

"Why did you say that?" asked Kanata still curious to walk in the house.

"I don't know, I think I already saw this place. It's weird… I don't know." Miyu was still confused.

"Okay! But let's check the house first, then after that we'll go home. Okay!"

"But… Ookay! But after this let's get out in here." Miyu was really scared as she followed Kanata while holding his shirt not knowing that she almost crumpling it.

"Hey! Let go my shirt… you almost tearing it off." Kanata said irritably while Miyu quickly let go off her hand.

They started to walk towards the house. The house looks very old and huge. It was made of wood, stone and bricks. The house is surrounded by tall grasses and scattered leaves, it looks like it always had an autumn in the place. Silence is everywhere and everything is quiet while the wind is whistling against the old oak tree.

A small garden is on the left side of the house. There are red roses and some white flowers blooming beautifully. Those flowers were planted too close to each other and look like a bed of flowers. The house was somewhat covered in vines and still pretty in a way, but eerie.

They get to the front door. Miyu looked up to see the very top of the house. There is a beautiful terrace filled with flowers and vines. She moved her head to see the rest of the building. She then captivated to see a window at the second floor, so strange yet so beautiful. With admiration, she stared at the window. The blonde girl then caught a glance of a silhouette form of a young girl. The girl is wearing a white dress, with big solemn black eyes and long black hair flowing down her waist. The girl backs away from the window. Miyu gets chilled. "I know… I know this place… I'm scared… it happened again… oh my God! Oh my God!" She went close to Kanata and clanged on his arms shivering.

Kanata quite surprised when he felt Miyu's cold hand on him but he tried to ignore it. "We'll go after this… okay!" Then the brunette boy walked up the door and started to knock.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…

But no one answered.

"Kanata, let's get out from this place. Don't try to knock again… please!" she pleaded.

She knew it'll probably her mind just playing images in her head. Does she have an extra-sensory-perception (ESP)? She saw the place in her dream and she doesn't want to experience those nightmares again. EVER!

But Kanata's curiosity made him grabbed the doorknob and to his amazement. The door flew open by itself. Both of them jolted and stood still. Miyu closed her eyes and start chanting to calm herself. "This is just dream… this is just dream!" she muttered under her breath.

Slowly she opened her eyes again. An old woman stood in front of them.

A lightning flash **"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

**--THE END--**

---+---

Ahvs: So folks, that's the ending. Although it's quite irritating, but hey, that all I've got!  
If you want to know the continuation just go back to Chapter 2… BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Hope you're not mad at me… BYE! See you next time.

_Ahvs is now offline_


End file.
